AYÚDAME A SER FELIZ
by angie cullen mellark
Summary: A bella le rompen el corazón su padre y su novio. Para rehacer su vida tiene que mudarse a california para olvidar ese dolor y tratar de volver hacer feliz olvidándose de sus seres queridos y dejando atrás su antigua vida. Edward es capturado por la policía en una carrera callejera, su padre lo obliga a irse a california a estudiar. Que pasara cuando el destino los una
1. prologo

PROLOGO

**DISCLAIRMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS SON DE NUESTRA QUERIDA STEPH MEYER GRACIAS A MI BETA DARKHEART CULLEN ****POR AYUDARME A CORREGIR MIS ERRORES ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE **

* * *

><p>Isabella Swan lo tenía todo se podría decir que era feliz tenía a su familia, una de las más importantes de los estados unidos, dinero que usaba para su beneficio y las mejores amigas que podía soñar.<p>

Que se lo arrebaten casi todo por culpa de una infidelidad de su padre y novio, los que la obligan a encerrarse en sus propios sentimientos dejándola con solo una opción irse a vivir al otro lado del país exactamente a california para poder sanar sus heridas pensando que no volvería a ser feliz por culpa de los hombres que destruyeron su vida.

Edward Cullen un chico que lo tiene todo felicidad y popularidad además de tener a todas las mujeres a sus pies, es capturado por la policía en una carrera callejera, su padre lo obliga a irse a california a estudiar y llevándose a sus hermanos que lo odian por obligarlos a dejar su hogar.

Que pasara cuando el destino los junta en un solo lugar, ¿será que el ego y el miedo no les permitirá darse una oportunidad? , Se odiarán hasta darse cuenta que no pueden ser feliz uno sin el otro.

.

.

-Alice no se que es lo que siento cada ves que veo al tarado de tu hermano es algo indescriptible crees que tu hermano practica brujería o pero que tal que me aya envenenado con solo un día que me dio un beso y me paso veneno- le digo a Alice pero a ella no parece importarle

-Bella por amor a Dios Edward no practica brujería quien te dijo eso ademas !cuando se dieron el beso que no me contaste¡ y por ultimo eres tarada o es que te haces te estas enamorando de Edward el no hace brujería ni nada los dos se están enamorando y no lo quieren admitir- me dice con una sonrisa del gato del país de las maravillas- Bella por favor abre los ojos te estas enamorando de mi hermano compréndelo de una vez.

-claro que no Alice- la fulmino con la mirada- como puedo estar enamorada de el lápiz de metal de tu hermano-Alice me mira como si tuviera dos cabezas- no me mires así Alice que te estoy diciendo la verdad, desde el día que me hizo caer el primer día en frente de toda la clase y me hizo pasar el oso mas grande de mi vida- le dije con un tono de tristeza por acordarme de ese día- Alice tienes que entenderme que yo odio a tu hermano con todo mi corazón y no lo puedo amar por ninguna razón no solo por ser un lápiz de metal si no que tiene una vida feliz y contenta no como a mi

* * *

><p>BUENO AQUÍ CON MI PRIMERA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO Y TRATARE DE SUBIR CAPITULO TODOS LOS VIERNES. NOS LEEMOS EL PRÓXIMO VIERNES<p>

NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARME UN REVIEW SI LES GUSTO Y SI NO TAMBIÉN


	2. repitiendo la historia

PRIMER CAPITULO

DISCLAIRMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS SON DE NUESTRA QUERIDA STEPH MEYER LA TRAMA SI ES MÍA, GRACIAS A MI BETA DARKHEART CULLEN POR AYUDARME A CORREGIR ESTE CAPITULO.

* * *

><p>"Uno de los dolores más fuertes sin duda es la perdida de alguna persona que amas, pero el dolor más fuerte es ver a esa persona que amas engañarte con otra persona"<p>

Ultimo día de semestre al fin, había esperado este día todo el semestre pero no todo puede ser color de rosas, por un lado quiero salir a vacaciones para ir a visitar a mis primos en california y por otro muy diferente no quiero dejar a mis amigas, voy a extrañarlas mucho sobre todo a Emily y Victoria, porque a Jane la voy a ver todas las vacaciones ya que la conozco desde que tengo memoria; también voy a extrañar mucho a mi novio Félix.

Oh por dios donde están mis modales, soy Isabella Marie Swan pero me gusta que me digan Bella, voy en segundo semestre en la universidad estudiando medicina para ser pediatra por que adoro a los niños, todo el mundo dice que soy muy hermosa pero francamente no sé que es lo que ven de hermosa a una chica de 1.60 con cabello castaño, piel pálida, ojos color chocolate y muy delgada; mi mejor amiga es Jane ella es bajita a comparación mía tiene el cabello rubio y ojos color azul, ella estudia contaduría también va en segundo semestre y es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria; mi otra amiga se llama Emily ella es muy guapa tiene el cabello color caoba ojos café claro y es alta, ella estudia derecho; por último, pero no menos importante, esta victoria pero como nosotras le decimos Vico, ella es alta cabello rojizo, ojos negros y también una figura envidiable, estudia administración de empresas. Todas estudiamos en la universidad de nueva york donde la pasamos muy bien con todos nuestros amigos.

¡Ag! ya me imagino el resto de mis vacaciones, con mi papa Charlie, lo odio, odio tenerlo cerca después de lo que me hizo hace un año atrás. Casi no salgo de esa, el caso es que tuvieron que llevarme a un psicólogo.

**FLASHBACK**

Íbamos paseando con mi amiga Jane cuando se me ocurrió entrar al parque a hacer mi cosa favorita en todo el mundo mirar a Anthony patinar en su skate y de paso practicar un rato, pero fue mala idea fue porque con mi torpeza habitual me caí, uf menos mal tenía el casco porque si no iría directo a visitar a mi madrina Bree al hospital y francamente no quería que me viera toda llena de sangre creo que eso le daría un susto y luego de que me despertara, un enorme regaño por parte de ella.

Después del golpe le dije a Jane que quería un helado, al que después de unos cuantos pucheritos dijo que si, fuimos a comprarlos y cuando entramos a la heladería se me derrumbo el mundo cuando vi a mi papa al que amaba con todo mi corazón besándose con una arpía y dándose bocaditos de helado como si fueran la mejor pareja del mundo.

Lo primero que pensé es como le hace esto a mi mama, después la ira me llevo y no fui consciente de mis actos y le tire el helado a la cara a mi papa y cogí esa arpía contra la mesa y le dije todas las blasfemias que conocía.

Cuando Jane me sacó de ese lugar me llevo a su casa porque no quería ir a la mía y verle la cara a Charlie, esa noche lloré como si mi vida dependiera de ello hasta que Morfeo me llevo en sus brazos.

Después de un tiempo de no vivir cerca de ese señor me recupere y ¨lo perdone¨ siguiendo con mi vida, pero no fue lo mismo ya no le tenía confianza a Charlie.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

No me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que Jane me saludo

**-hola bella, ¿por qué lloras?**

Me seque las lagrimas y respondí

-**nada Jane solo recordaba ese momento que tú ya sabes**- respondí - Jane me abrazó. - **bueno Jane, ya basta de cursilerías ¿sí?** -ella asintió- **vamos quiero ver a mi Félix.**

-**Ok ok vamos que también quiero ir a ver a Vico **

Fuimos por los pasillos de la universidad buscando a Victoria y a Félix, cuando escuchamos unos ruidos que venían del gimnasio, al acercarnos los escuchamos mejor y eran gemidos. Y demasiado conocidos. La ira me llevo y entré lo más rápido posible, ojalá no lo hubiera hecho porque la imagen que me encontré me helo la sangre.

* * *

><p>bueno chicas como nos fue también en el prologo y algunas me dijeron que esperaban ansiosas entonces mi beta y yo quisimos darles este pequeño regalito por dejarnos sus review favoritos y alertas<p>

no olviden dejar su review diciéndonos que tal les pareció así que besos y abrazos para todas y nos leemos el próximo viernes


	3. las 3 mosqueteras

**DISCLAIRMER: los personajes no son míos son de nuestra quería Steph Meyer, gracias a mi beta DrakHeart Cullen por ayudarme a corregir mis errores, espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>SEGUNDO CAPITULO<p>

**Que gris amanecer, mi alma esta triste, porque perdió a su amor.**

Al entrar me encontré con mi tercera ex mejor amiga Victoria teniendo sexo con mi novio Félix. Vi todo rojo de la furia, al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia Félix puso cara de sorpresa y la zorra de Victoria una sonrisa socarrona.

No quería hacer un show por culpa de esos dos así que salí lo más rápido posible de ese lugar detrás mío iba Jane gritándome que la esperara, hice caso omiso y seguí corriendo dejándola atrás.

Mientras corría mis pensamientos me llevaron al día que encontré a mi papa con esa vieja no dejaba de pensar en otra cosa hasta que llegue al único lugar donde nadie me podía encontrar ni escuchar y llore porque sabía que la herida que dejo Charlie aun no había sanado y Félix la había abierto otra vez encontrándome con ese dolor inmenso en mi pecho.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida porque empecé a soñar con un hombre al que solo le pude ver cobrizo cabello, él se acercaba pero cuando lo tenía a mi alcance se alejó dejándome de nuevo sola.

En cuanto desperté de mi sueño y ya más calmada decidí salir, y como no quería ni debía mostrar mi dolor a la zorra de Victoria salí con la mejor sonrisa falsa que había hecho en toda mi vida. No sabía qué hora era pero al ya no había nadie, así que deduje que habían salido todos y a juzgar por la posición del sol creo que eran las 5 pasadas. Como todos habían salido me fui a mi departamento, que compartía con Jane y Emily, mientras caminaba decidí que al terminar este semestre - que gracias al cielo era mañana- me iría a terminar mi carrera a california con mis primos.

Cuando al fin llegué al departamento me encontré con la mirada de lastima de Jane y Emily las que ignoré por completo caminando dignamente hacia mi habitación, gracias al cielo no me derrumbe, pero al encontrarme sola escuche unos golpes en la puerta.

-bella ¿podemos pasar? por favor sabes que no nos gusta verte triste, déjanos pasar-decía Jane muy triste. No soportaba que sufrieran por mi culpa así es que las deje entrar

-pasen está abierto- al entrar no lo pensaron dos veces y me abrazaron diciéndome que todo iba a salir bien - ya chicas déjenme respirar además estoy bien gracias a esto ya se la clase de persona que son esos dos ¿y saben qué? - les dije con voz firme- les deseo a los dos una hermosa vida ¿yo? He decidido dejar ésta universidad para rehacer mi vida.

- pe-pe-pero Bella, ¿cómo que te vas? no nos puedes dejar solas-decía Emily casi llorando

-si bella por favor no te vayas, no les des el gusto de mostrarles que te lastimaron-ahora decía Jane un poco decepcionada.

-chicas lo siento pero es una decisión tomada y ya llamé a mis primos-mentí para deshacerme de preguntas que no quería responder.

-ok, entonces pasemos nuestra última noche de lo lindo juntas, que les parece si vamos a tomarnos una cervezas para ahogar las penas - todas asentimos

.

.

Al día siguiente no quería ir a clases, no quería verle la cara a Félix y a Victoria pero, era una chica responsable y fuerte, así es que al final me levante, me duche y me aliste poniéndome un jeans oscuro con mi camisa de jean y mis zapatillas, me alise el cabello y cuando estuve lista me mire al espejo.

-Lista para mi último día en esta universidad- me dije y puse de otra vez la sonrisa más hipócrita posible y con ese pensamiento salí de mi habitación dispuesta a saludar a mis amigas y desayunar tranquilamente.

-hola bella que tal dormiste- me saluda Jane con ojos cansados me imagino que no pudo dormir bien en toda la noche.

-bien gracias y ustedes ¿qué tal durmieron?-ninguna me responde- se nota Jane que no pudiste dormir bien anoche ¿me quieres decir por qué?

- los siento Bella pero no pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche pensando que te vas a ir al otro lado del país dejándonos solas- dijo mientras por su mejilla se resbalaba una lágrima y las dos se abalanzaron a mis brazos verdad pensé en no irme.

-por favor bella no te vayas te vamos a extrañar mucho- dice Emily por primera vez desde que entre en la cocina.

- lo siento chicas pero es mi decisión final- tomé aire antes de continuar, para no ponerme a llorar- las voy a extrañar muchísimo- las aparté por un momento para mirarlas a los ojos - chicas prométanme que me va a llamar, yo les prometo que las voy a llamar todos los días.

-te lo prometemos- dice Jane y Emily asiente, ambas trataron de sonreír, pero no les resulta.

-¿creías que te íbamos a dejar en paz?-toma aire Emily para tranquilizarse-pues no amiga ¿recuerdas las tres mosqueteras?- doy una carcajada por acordarme de ese día en que dijimos que íbamos a ser como las tres mosqueteras.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

Estaba en mi habitación terminando de organizar mis libros y mi música cuando entro mí mejor amiga Jane, al fin era el día en que me iba de la casa a estudiar a nueva york con ella.

-hola bella ¿estás lista? Nuestro vuelo sale mañana temprano y tenemos que enviar las cosas esta noche para que mañana estén en el departamento y podamos arreglarlas

-¡Jane me diste un susto de muerte te he dicho que no me gusta que habrán tan fuerte la puerta!-pone carita de yo no fui y se disculpa- con respecto a tu pregunta no ves que estoy terminado de alistar todo ya me falta poco-me quede pensativa por un momento-oye ¿y tú ya alistaste todo? y lo más importante ¿ya hablaste con Alec?- Alec es el novio de Jane desde hace más de un año, ag no debí a ver dicho eso porque en la cara de Jane se reflejaba tristeza- o Jane discúlpame amiga no debí haber dicho nada enserio perdóname no ….- no me dijo terminar porque ya estaba hablando.

-no bella no tienes que disculparte es la verdad tengo que hablar con Alec para arreglar las cosas y ver que vamos a hacer-respondió con tristeza no me contuve y la abracé.

-ya sabes que lo que decidan va hacer lo mejor para los dos

-ya bella me dejas si aire- en un sorpresivo cambio sonríe y deja de llorar-creo que mi amiga es bipolar-pensé-ahora mismo voy a ir a hablar con Alec a ver que decidimos ok y te llamo en la noche-y salió corriendo dejándome con la palabra en la boca, bueno que puedo decir así es mi amiga.

Una Vez terminé de empacar todo y que la mudanza viniera por las cajas iba camino de meterme a la cama cuando llamo Jane

-¿hola?

-¿bella? Hola hablas con Jane

-¿Jane?- mire el reloj y eran las 11 DE LA NOCHE-¿sabes qué hora es?

-Discúlpame Bella pero te dije que te iba a decir que dijo Alec ¿recuerdas?-o diablos se me había olvidado -o si discúlpame se me había olvidado-dije con un poco de vergüenza-cuéntame ¿qué te dijo?

-dijo que él estaría feliz con la decisión que yo tomara ¡tan lindo como siempre!- se escucha un suspiro por parte de ella-yo le dije que lo amaba pero que sería complicado tener una relación a distancia pero él respondió que ni la distancia ni el tiempo lo separaría de mi al final decidimos seguir nuestra relación que nos llamaríamos en cualquier tiempo que tengamos libre. ¿Qué te parece? ¿No te parece súper lindo?

-si si súper lindo-digo con ironía- entonces ya tienes todo listo para maña recuerda a las 8 tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto a mas tardar las 8- respire profundo- no quiero retrasos por favor ya cuento las horas para irme de esta casa y no volver a ver a mi papa

-ok bella hasta mañana que descanses

-gracias tu igual y ya deja de suspirar por tu novio que no es la última coca-cola del desierto-

-No seas envidiosa

-YO envidia, para nada- rodé los ojos- adiós Jane quiero dormir- y sin más colgué. Estaba agotada así que me deje llevar por el sueño.

.

Al día siguiente nos despedimos de nuestros seres queridos y Charlie y partimos rumbo a nueva york... yuju.

Bajamos del avión y pasamos migración, al salir teníamos que coger un taxi que nos llevara porque no teníamos nuestros autos y no conocíamos muy bien el camino a nuestro departamento.

Al llegar encontramos una chica que estaba bajando sus pertenencias y al vernos corrió a saludarnos.

-Hola chicas mi nombre es Emily

- hola, soy Isabella y ella es Jane- la salude cortésmente

-un gusto en conocerlas, pasen están en su casa literalmente porque lo compartiremos- dijo Emily en tono de broma

Entramos y quedé impresionada de lo bello que era sabía que sería hermoso, pero no imaginaba que fuera tanto.

El departamento tenía 3 cuartos, cada uno con su baño-muy hermosos a decir verdad- una sala de estar con un sofá grande donde podían estar 5 personas y 2 sofás pequeños con una mesita de centro, pegado a la pared estaba un plasma de 42 pulgadas; la cocina estaba magnifica con su propio comedor.

-¿cierto que es hermoso? yo también tenía esa cara cuando entre-habló Emily sentándose en el sofá grande- que les parece si después de ordenar todo miramos una película o ¿prefieren salir?

-creo que terminaremos agotadas así que elijo la primera opción y tu Jane que dices- mire a Jane y asiente- ¿Qué película vamos a ver?

- pues chicas, a mi me encantan Los Tres Mosqueteros ¿qué les parece?

- A nosotras también nos gusta mucho ¿no es cierto Bella?- francamente a mi ya no me gustaba mucho porque la había visto muchas veces pero si ellas la querían ver ¿quién era para decirles que no?

-si claro porque no- respondí

-Ok, entonces, la última que acabe de organizar sus cosas compra las palomitas de maíz- dicho esto todas corrimos hacia nuestras habitaciones, que ya habíamos elegido.

La ultima que acabo fui yo, porque quería dejar todo organizado y bien limpio. Así es que me toco ir a comprar las palomitas, finalmente nos sentamos a ver la película.

Al terminar Emily se levanto del sofá a la velocidad de la luz, dándonos un tremendo susto

-chicas todas para una y una para todas – nos dijo poniendo su mano al frente- vamos, no me dejen esperando si no, no vamos a ser las 3 mosqueteras.

Jane y yo nos quedamos viendo con un poco de sorpresa porque cuando éramos pequeñas queríamos ser mosquetera pero nos faltaba la tercera así que no lo pensamos 2 veces y nos unimos a ella

-¡TODAS PARA UNA Y UNA PARA TODAS!-Gritamos lo más fuerte posible y nos pusimos a reír

**FIN DE FLASHBLAK **

**.**

Cuando nos tranquilizamos y terminamos de desayunar, salimos directo al último día de éste semestre.

Apenas entraba me encontré con la parejita del año- aunque lo dijera así, me dolía en el alma- maldita Victoria y maldito Félix.

-hola chicas como amanecieron- preguntó la zorra aún sostenía la mano a Félix

- chicas disculpen, se me olvidaba-dijo con una sonrisa socarrona- les presento a mi nuevo novio Félix.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas como les pareció el capitulo déjenme su opinión en los review se que estaban esperando que bella se vengara con victoria y felix pero, pero todavía no me maten les prometo que en el próximo capítulo tendrán su recompensa<strong>

**Ahora tenemos grupo gracias a sus favoritos, alertas y review asi que si quieren adelantos de los capítulos imágenes y opiniones se pasan por él, les dejo el link en mi perfil**

**sin más nos vemos el próximo viernes que tengan un genial fin de semana.**


	4. hora de la venganza

**DISCLAIRMER: los personajes no son míos son de nuestra quería Stephanie Meyer, gracias a mi beta DrakHeart Cullen por ayudarme a corregir mis errores, espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 3: HORA DE LA VENGANZA<p>

"EN LA VENGANZA, COMO EN EL AMOR, LA MUJER ES MAS BARBARA QUE EL HOMBRE" (FRIEDRICH WILHELM NIETZSCHE)

¿Cómo que nuevo novio? ¿Se volvió loca ésta zorra?, si hasta ayer era mi novio

- **Como que "nuevo novio ", Victoria**- pregunta Jane

- **Claro chicas, empezamos a salir desde ¿Hace cuanto?, déjenme pensar**-esa maldita perra se está pasando como que déjenme pensarlo- **tu qué dices bebé ¿hace cuanto que estamos saliendo a escondidas de Bella?**

Todas nos quedamos paralizadas por la respuesta de Victoria, como se atreve y como era de esperarse Félix no dijo nada

-**Vamos chiquito no tengas miedo de decirle a Bella que la has estado engañando y acostándote conmigo por más de seis meses**- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo esa mal nacida?, ¡más de seis meses!, ahora sí que no se salva la muy desgraciada.

La cogí de sus apestosos cabellos rojizos y la arrastre por toda la universidad hasta llegar al baño de chicas y ahí agarrar a golpes a la muy perra, sabía que lo que hacia la no me reconfortaría pero no me importo, la agarre contra el lavado y le arranqué cada asqueroso cabello que tenia para, finalmente sumergirla en el retrete hasta que necesito aire

**-¡ESCUCHAME BIEN MALDITA EX AMIGA, ERES DE LO PEOR, TE JURO QUE ESTO ES SOLO UN ABREBOCAS PORQUE ME VOY A COBRAR TARDE O TEMPRANO TODO LO QUE ME HICISTE MALDITA ZORRA DE QUINTA TEN UN POQUITO DE DIGNIDAD Y LARGATE DE MI VISTA!**- la fulmine con la mirada y la solté del cabello para que se largara pero me sorprendió cuando me cogió del cabello

**-¡NO TU ESCUCHAME BIEN, FELIX ME AMA Y TE JURO QUE FUE MAS MI NOVIO QUE EL TUYO PORQUE YO SI LE DI LO QUE EL SIEMPRE QUISO!**-respiro hondo antes de seguir **-¡TU SIEMPRE** **LE DICIAS NO, A LOS HOMBRES SE LES MANEJA CON DOS COSAS, COMIDA Y SEXO, AHORA DIME QUE NO!**

-**YO NUNCA HE DICHO ESO MALDITA, ESO SIEMPRE LO HAS DICHO TU, LA UNICA ZORRA QUE TENIA DETRO DE MIS AMIGAS, TE ACEPTE QUE HABLARAS MAL DE LOS HOMBRES PORQUE YO TAMBIEN LOS ODIABA ANTES DE CONOCER A FELIX, PERO AHORA ME DOY CUENTA QUE TODOS ESTAN CORTADOS CON LA MISMA TIJERA SON LA MISMA PORQUERIA IGUAL QUE TU, ERES UNA ARPIA**-con un movimiento rápido me solté de su agarre cogiéndola a ella con una llave, dejándola casi sin aire gracias a lo único bueno que hizo mi papá, meterme a esas clases de defensa personal que me han servido de maravillas con algunas zorras que tenido que hacer que me respeten a las malas.

- **SUELTAME ANIMAL, MARIMACHA QUE ME DEJAS SIN AIRE, ESO QUE HICE AYER FUE PARA ABRIRTE LOS OJOS ¿SABES?, SABIA QUE LO PRIMERO QUE IBAS A HACER ERA IR DE TRAS DE TU AMADO ROMEO, ASI QUE LO PRIMERO QUE HICE FUE SEDUCIRLO Y LLEVARLO AL GIMNASIO QUE ES EL PRIMER LUGAR AL QUE IRIAS A BUSCARLO, PERO QUE TRISTE, LA POBRE BELLA SE ENCONTRO CON SU AMADO NOVIO ACOSTANDOSE CON UNA MODELO DE ALCURNIA Y BIEN REFINADA NO SE QUE VIO FELIX EN TI SI ERES UN ANIMAL SIN EDUCACION ALGUNA**- escupió todo su veneno la víbora salpicándolo por todas partes.

**-¿Sabes qué? me largo porque no tengo nada que hablar con víboras y basuras como tu**-y sin más me fui directo donde estaban las chicas.

-**BELLA que paso porque cogiste así a la zorra esa**

**-lo siento chicas les prometí que no iba a dejar que la ira me llevara, pero les juro que no me pude resistir**- suspire por el cansancio- **chicas ¿dónde está ese grandísimo idiota, que se hacía llamar mi Novio? necesito hablar con él y dejar las cuentas claras antes de irme.**

-**lo vimos que se fue directo detrás de ti para ir a consolar a Victoria pero cuando llegamos tú estabas en un cubículo del baño ¡DIABLOS BELLA QUE LE HICISTE A LA LOCA ESA QUE SALIO APESTANDO A MIERCOLES!**

**-jajajajajajaja chicas que no le hice, creo que cuando entraron al baño le estaba dando un baño a la muy puerca, es que apestaba a zorra, pero ni el agua del retrete le limpió la suciedad que tiene**- saltamos a las carcajadas- **bueno chicas no se desvíen del tema ¿no lo han visto?**- ambas negaron con la cabeza- **agh, ok no importa, lo iré a buscar, nos vemos mas tarde en el departamento.**

Fui buscando a Félix por toda la universidad y lo encontré en el patio donde casi nadie iba

-**hola tarado te carcome ¿la culpa o es que tu zorrita te dejó?**

**-¡BELLA! no hables así de Victoria, eres una dama y las damas no hablan de las personas así- este tarado, se está ganado lo mismo que Victoria o estaba en**

**-Además estaba pensando en el dolor que le provoque a la mujer que más amo en el mundo-**

**- Ay pobrecito estás hablando de tu mamá**

**- Bella estoy hablando enserio, jamás debí haberme ido con Victoria ese día, te juro que soy una víctima.**

**-ay amorcito, lo siento tanto, yo se que Victoria es una arpía y también se que te violó**- maldito tarado- **claro sé que ella te cogía las manos para tocarle el trasero y haciéndote rogar mas ¿cierto a-m-o-r-c-i-t-o?**

- **Bella la carne es débil, por favor perdóname, te lo pido desde el centro de mi corazón por favor perdóname**

**- ven corazón y te doy un abrazo**- dije con tono convincente y el my cretino se lo creyó que lo había perdonado y que lo iba a abrazar. Que tarado no lo dude dos veces y le pegue una patada en la entrepierna- **eso te ganas maldito perro por acostarte con cualquier arpía que te muestra el trasero.**

**-p…e..r..o bella ¿por qué hiciste eso, no ves que a nuestros hijos les duele?-** este cretino ¿cómo se le ocurre decir eso? no lo pensé dos veces y le di otra patada para que, "nuestros hijos", no nazcan-**ahg, animal lo que decía Victoria era cierto, eres una marimacha que todo lo arregla a golpes, con razón tu padre engaño a tu madre con otra vieja porque debe haber odiado a tu madre por darte a luz**- eso ya fue la gota colmó el vaso, de esta no se salva por meterse con la poca cordura que tenía, lo agarré y le di una cachetada que lo dejo en el piso casi inconsciente

**-mira grandísimo idiota, primero yo jamás, escúchame bien jamás tendría hijos con un bastardo como tú, segundo, grandísimo animal, animal será tu abuela; tercero ¿marimacha? ¿por qué? ¿por romper algo que ya no sirve? y por último, con mi mama no te metas, que al menos yo fui deseada no como otros que nacieron porque la farmacia estaba cerrada.**- en mi mente oía a mis amigas diciéndole "oh, oh" al tarado este por la tamaña humillación.

Sin decir nada más me fui al departamento con la frente en alto y feliz por haber cobrado venganza con mis propias manos.

Antes de llegar al departamento, pase por un spa para relajarme y quitarme toda la tensión. Cuando llegué reserve un baño de lodo, masajes y un baño caliente-aunque el baño me lo podía dar yo misma quise que me consintieran.

Luego de pagar y mientras esperaba para entrar, aproveche para llamar a mis adorados primitos que amo y adoro tanto. Sonó dos veces el celular y contesto Jake.

**-**_**hola, ¿quién habla?, JASPER NO CONTESTES YO YA LO HICE**__-_no pude dejar escapar una risita por las ocurrencias de mi primo, ¿cómo se le ocurre gritar así de fuerte en el teléfono?.

-**hola Jacob, hablas con Bella**

**-¿B**_**ella? No me suena, creo que está equivocada, no conozco a ninguna Bella**__- _se oyen las risas de Jasper a lo lejos- _**Jajajaja caíste primita, ¿y ese milagro que la peque llame? hace mucho que no llamabas, creí que te habías olvidado de tus sexys primos que te quieren y te adoran- N**_**o lo soporte y solté una carcajada que sorprendió a todos en la sala de espera- **_**no te rías Bella que es enserio. Bueno ya dejemos ese tema ¿ok? **_

_**-**_**ok, vale chicos ya hablando enserio tengo algo que contarles y es muy urgente**

_**-¿qué pasa Bella?**__- _guao mi primo Jazz resucito.

-**guao Jazz, hola primito ¿cómo estás?, bien ¿y tú?, ummm, me alegra**- ambos sueltan un carcajada por mi comentario- **y respecto a tu pregunta, lo que pasa es que me mudo a california a terminar la universidad **

**-¡**_**QUE ISABELLA MARIE SWAN HABLAS ENSERIO!**_

**-claro que hablo enserio **

**- ¿**_**y por qué ese cambio tan repentino? si nosotros te rogamos que te vinieras a estudiar a Standford y tu dijiste "no yo quiero Nueva York y punto"-**_ dijo Jake imitando mi voz.

-**ok chicos, me descubrieron, es que de nuevo me la hicieron, de nuevo me engañaron y quiero rehacer mi vida**

**-¿**_**quién fue el desgraciado?, te juro que le rompo todos los dientes por dañar a mi primita **_

**- de hecho fueron "los desgraciados"**- suspire**- fueron Félix y Victoria**

**-**_**¡QUE! ¿Pero victoria no era una de tus amigas?**__-_ preguntó Jake

-**si ERA, porque no se imaginan como los encontré ayer en la mañana **

**-¿**_**cómo los encontraste primita?**__- _se escucho un silencio- _**¡no me digas Bella que los encontraste en el acto!**_

_**-**_**pues sí, así los encontré, en una de las colchonetas del gimnasio**

**- Es**_**ta sí, que no se las perdono**__-_ dijeron ambos en tono fuerte

–_**esta vez ese tarado se las ve con Jacob y Jasper Swan nadie ¡nadie! Se mete con la felicidad de nuestra primita adorada**__-_ esta vez hablo Jazz con tono de enfado

_-_**tranquilos chicos, yo ya me encargue de eso**- dije en tono malicioso

-_**ooohhh, me encanta ese tono de voz que tienes cuando dices eso-**_**se escucha la risa macabra de mis primos a lo lejos-**_**haber pequeña diablita ¿qué hiciste esta vez?**_

**- Solo les diré que bañe a la asquerosa de Victoria en el agua que debe bañarse** - se escuchó una burla de parte de Jacob- **y a Félix lo deje sin descendencia**- no lo soportaron más y terminaron riéndose a carcajadas que por poco me dejan sorda.

-_**esa es mi primita adorada. Como siempre con un carácter divino, me encanta tu sentido de venganza**_

_**-**_**gracias primitos hermosos, ahora me tengo que ir, cuando viaje les llamare para que me recojan en el aeropuerto. Primero debo ir donde Charlie a contarle mi decisión**

_**-ok primita, te queremos que te vaya muy bien esperamos tu llamada para cuando tomes el vuelo, te queremos bye**_

**-bye primitos yo también los quiero mucho**- y sin decir nada mas colgué.

Una vez terminados los masajes y los baños de lodo me fui directo al apartamento.

**-¡hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa?**- grité nada más entrar para que mis amigas me escuchen

-**ja ja que graciosa bella**- responde Jane en tono sarcástico- **si Bella estamos en la habitación de Emily **

**-ok** – dije y me dirigí hacia allá

-**hola, ¿qué hacen?**

**-nada, mirando televisión**- responde Emily sin ganas

- **¿Cuándo te vas con tus primos?-** suelta sin anestesia Jane

- **aun no lo sé, primero tengo que hablar con Charlie para decirle que me voy a California y decirle que no lo visitaré durante un tiempo. **

**-¿Crees que a Charlie le importe? No amiga estará encantado de que te vayas al otro lado del país para dejarlo en paz con sus zorras**- dice con enfado Jane, porque Emily no conoce a Charlie

-**vamos Jane dime que no quieres ir a ver a Alec**- ella asiente con alegría- **entonces tengo que despedirme de él y de Charlie.**

**- Entonces ¿Cuándo nos vamos?**

**-creo que la otra semana a mas tardar el sábado, tengo que llegar en 15 días a California **

**- ok entonces llamare a Alec para decirle…. no ¿sabes qué? mejor le doy la sorpresa ¡SIIIII!**

**-ok y tú ¿qué vas a hacer**- digo señalando a Emily

- **eeeehhh, yo me voy a visitar a mis padres**- lo duda un momento y prosigue- **si voy a ir con mis padres**

- **¿estás segura? porque si no tienes a donde ir puedes ir a Forks con nosotras- dice Jane con alegría.**

-**No lo sé** – Jane y yo la miramos haciendo nuestros mejores pucheros y finalmente Emily dijo - ok chicas acepto porque, la verdad, estaba pensando en quedarme en el apartamento.

**-bien pero ahora el dilema es ¿dónde me voy a quedar? Tengo entendido que tu vas a estar con tu papá-** me señala- **y tu vas a estar con tu novio**- señala a Jane- entonces **¿dónde me puedo quedar?**

**- te puedes quedar en mi casa, hay muchas habitaciones libres así que ¿qué te parece quedarte en mi casa? Así no tendré que estar con Charlie todo el tiempo**- lo dudé un momento porque después que yo me vaya ¿dónde se va a quedar Emily? seguro Charlie la corre cuando yo no esté, lo otro sería que la llevara a California conmigo, pero tendría que devolverse sola.

**- tierra llamando a bella**- dice Jane en tono de burla sacándome de mis pensamientos

**- lo siento pero me quede pensando ¿qué vas a hacer cuando yo me vaya de Forks? Seguro que Charlie te corre**

**- por eso no hay problema, te quedas conmigo después de que Bella se vaya con sus primos**- dijo Jane

**- Entonces está decidido, primero te quedas conmigo y cuando yo me vaya te quedas con Jane y todo solucionado-** nos miramos y sonreímos todas felices.

Nos quedamos un rato más conversando y haciendo planes

**- chicas tengo sueño, ¿será que podemos ir a dormir?** –dije rascándome los ojos

**- si vamos a dormir que es tarde y mañana tenemos que ayudarte a empacar**- dijeron mis amigas

Así nos fuimos cada una a su habitación, pero no podía dormir, estuve pensando en mi nueva vida y que pasaría en ella, así, sin darme cuéntame quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas disculpen la demora pero ha pasado muchas cosas la semana pasada para las que no me conocen estoy en secundaria y entre el miércoles y mi adorada beta se retraso con la entrega del capitulo pero aquí esta, bueno ya aclarado que tal les pareció el capitulo e déjeme sus comentarios plis no me ignoren si no me pongo triste y tardo mas en subir capitulo.<strong>

**Gracias a todas por leer el capitulo y en especial a Tecupi nena te quiero mucho gracias por tus review me encanta leerlos. **

**Como ya saben tenemos grupo asi que aquí les dejo el link si quieren adelantos o imágenes y a las chicas del grupo si quieren algo solo pidanmelo que yo con muchisimo gusto se los doy**

**W w w. fa ce bo ok gr ou ps /13 85 42 76 58 38 59 85 / (sin espacios)**

**ha y otra cosa quien quiere un pov edward en el proximo capitulo, si lo quieren solo dejenme un review.**

**Bay las quiero mucho y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo besitos y abrazos :***

**Angie cullen melark**


	5. carrera

**DISCLAIRMER: los personajes no son míos son de nuestra quería Stephanie Meyer, gracias a mi beta DrakHeart Cullen por ayudarme a corregir mis errores, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO 4: LA CARRERA

Cuerpo de Fiat, alma de Ferrari

Pov Edward

Hoy era el día en que haría la mejor carrera del año, dejaba de con niños de preescolar para empezar a recorrer pistas con más dinero de por medio, la idea era recorrer Miami de un extremo al otro, terminando en la salida para Hollywood.

Hola me presento mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen, tengo ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo y soy un galán con las mujeres. Se deben estar preguntando si estudio, bueno de hecho yo no estudio, odio estudiar y además para que si mis padres me dan todo y voy a terminar en la empresa de ellos. Soy hijo de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, ellos son dueños de la mejor cadena de empresas arquitectónicas del mundo "Cullen interior design" donde mi padre es el gerente de arquitectura y mi madre es la diseñadora de interiores en jefe son una pareja hermosa se profesan su amor todo el tiempo. Mis hermanos son Emmet y Alice o como yo y casi todo el mundo los llamo, el oso y la duende, como se pueden dar cuenta me gustan las carreras callejeras en algunas ocasiones me han descubierto pero salgo ileso porque mi papa hace que ni la prensa ni nadie de mi familia se de de cuenta así que no me importa si me arrestan o no.

-rápido Edward vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa- grita Emmet desde la otra habitación menos mal mis padres no están.

-ya voy Emmet no me apresures que me tengo que arreglar

-ya Edward deja de verte en el espejo y mueve tu trasero al auto

-ya voy, ¿ya se fue la duende?

-no, nos está esperando, apúrate diablos no es tan complicado ponerse una pinche camiseta y un jean- dijo Emmet con furia.

-ves idiota, ya baje no me molestes, diablos a veces eres insoportable.

- claro yo soy el que se trata de peinar sabiendo que mi cabello es indomable- me dijo el maldito de Emmet, le mostré el dedo medio con un rostro frío aunque con un poco de risa- oh por Dios Edward hermanito no sabía que eras así de grosero donde está la educación que te dejo mi madre estoy muy decepcionado de ti, decía entre risas

- no te metas con mama ok si no sufrirás las consecuencias oso- le dije con risa- anda mueve tu trasero que la duende nos debe estar esperando.

- tienes razón Edward hora de que te conviertas en hombre.

- cállate imbécil que yo soy más hombre que tu.

- eres un desgraciado se aprovechan de mi nobleza- ya con Emmet controlado nos podíamos ir.

Al llegar a la carrera todos mis amigos ya estaban apostando por mi, y también estaban mis competidores, al parecer eran cuatro.

- Edward amigo, ¿cómo estás? ¿Listo para ganar?- me saludo Tom con un puño en el brazo

- hola Tom, ja me sorprende tu pregunta, obvio que voy a ganar, ¿cuando no he ganado?

- no se Edward tengo un mal presentimiento no deberías correr creo que aun no estás listo- dijo Tom.

- Tom como no confías en mis habilidades, ya sabes que le he ganado a todos esos bebes en las anteriores carreras será como quitarle un dulce a un niño.

-lo se Edward pero…- se quedo pensando- sabes que deja así y toma tu GPS- dijo entregándome una mini tablet con la pista de la carrera señalada y que además iba conectada al auto.

La pista estaba muy difícil iba por las carreteras mas concurridas de los Ángeles pero eso no iba a dejar que ganaran, yo ya estaba listo lo único que me preocupaba era que mi primo Ben iba a participar y el no estaba listo de hecho ya había tenido dos accidentes y yo ya le había dicho que no compitiera pero hiso caso omiso, finalmente lo deje.

Estaba preparándome para empezar cuando llego Alice

-hola hermanito, ¿estás listo o ya te dio miedo?

- ja ¿miedo yo? para nada- el rostro que tenia la duende no me gusto nada- que tienes en mente

-¿yo? nada hermanito solo venía a recordarte el trato que tenias con papa, así que suerte.

-lárgate duende que solo vienes a echar malas vibras- sin más se fue agh como odio a mi hermana por venir en este momento.

Ya estaba listo para la carrera, le dije mil veces a Emmet que si veía algo raro no dudara en llamarme

-nervioso Cullen- dijo la voz más irritante del mundo, James

-¿yo? claro que no, el que debería estar nervioso es otro ¿no lo crees James?

- eres un ingenuo creyendo que vas a ganar como siempre, tan ingenuo

-trágate un puto zapato James lárgate que me amargas- sin más le mostré mi dedo medio y se fue, como odio a ese bastardo desde que entro a las carreras hemos sido enemigos

Ya listo todo ya solo faltaba iniciar la carrera Dios cuida a mi primo que no le vaya a pasar nada

_5 competidores una carrera un ganador y voy a ser yo- _me decía a mi mismo antes de iniciar la carrera

READY, SET, GO

Empieza la carrera la adrenalina corre por mi cuerpo al acelerar mi cuerpo reacciona para no irse para atrás y poder arrancar con toda mi fuerza.

Todo empezó muy bien hasta que salimos a la calle principal, como yo era uno de los primeros pero me sorprendió cuando vi la llamada de Emmet.

-Emmet que paso viene la policía

-_no Edward Ben…._

_-_diablos Emmet que le paso a Ben

-_al iniciar la carrera cuando salió a la calle principal tuvo un accidente con otro auto- _mierda lo sabía, sabía que Ben aun no estaba listo.

-Emmet ve rápido mis tíos no se pueden dar cuenta, llévalo a urgencias

-_ese es el problema no sabemos si alcanzo a salir_

-¿cómo que no sabemos Emmet?, ¿qué diablos paso?

_-el auto se incendio_

_-_Emmet lo dices con tanta tranquilidad, ve y mira si alcanzo a salir y mantenme informado no puedo dejar la carrera voy de segundas y no pienso dejar ganar al imbécil de James.

_-Edward no sigas con la carrera es muy peligroso los policías están demasiado atentos_

_-_ Diablos yo sé lo que hago-dije con tono de ira- sabes que déjame en paz y ve y miras si Ben está bien- sin darle tiempo de responder colgué el teléfono.

Después del accidente de Ben hubo otros dos accidentes iguales o peor que el de Ben, hubo un momento en el que pensé retirarme_-eres idiota Edward ya solo falta James y podremos ganar un millón de dólares-_ gracias por recordármelo tan gentilmente Anthony- _de nada hermanito sabes que te trato con mucho cariño- _maldito subconsciente, lo odio pero a veces da buenos consejos, sin dudarlo active el turbo para alcanzar a James, cuando lo conseguí solté risa victoriosa.

Iba de lo más relajado pensando cuando escuché una sirena, MIERDA LA POLICIA, pero como putas podría aparecer si yo estuve muy bien -_hay hermanito qué harías sin mí ¿no?, obvio que fue el tarado de James revisa el GPS y mira que carretera cogió el muy tarado- _seguí el consejo de mi subconsciente O ESTE HIJO DE SU MADRE SE METIO POR EL LADO DE LA POLICIA ya Edward relájate solo tienes que pensar con cabeza fría _metete por el callejón que hay para perderlos y ya-_ y así lo hice pero los malditos policías me perseguían, sin darme cuenta otros policías se habían puesto frente a mi sin dejarme escapatoria, _maldito tarado sabes lo que acabas de hacer ahora te vas derechito a la cárcel _maldita vocecita no me deja pensar con cabeza fría pero ya la única seria entregarme _gran idea porque no se te ocurrió 3 km atrás eres imbécil o es que te haces ¿sabes lo que va a hacer Carlisle cuando se entere de que de nuevo estas en las carreras callejeras y además de todo te arrastraron a la cárcel?, no, no creo que te acuerdes haber te refresco la memoria _como olvidarlo si fue la peor carrera de mi vida.

**FLASBACK**

Era mi tercera carrera, las dos anteriores las había ganado, pero en ésta iba casi último, mierda tenía que pensar en algo porque si no Emmet me mataba, aposto por mi mucho dinero si lo perdía me mataba o peor me hacia trabajar para él.

En mi GPS vi que había un atajo pero pasaba por una estación de policía, al carajo me voy por ahí, pasaré despacio para que no me arresten _ok vamos Cullen pase lo que pase igual vas a morir _gracias Anthony por el ánimo se te agradece inmensamente, cogí el atajo pero para mi desgracia mi cuerpo reacciono y en vez de bajar la velocidad acelere como si mi vida dependiera de ello, gracias Anthony por asustarme, ahora tenía una tropa completa de policías detrás mío pero sabía donde perderlos, en el próximo crucé y luego entro a la carrera de primero, pero mis planes estaban saliendo mal primero porque por alguna razón el auto se detenía y la segunda me habían acorralado y en menos de 5 minutos el auto se detuvo por falta de ¡GASOLINA! maldito esta vez si lo mato, maldito Emmet lo odio como se le ocurre no llenar el tanque por su culpa tenía todo un batallón a mi alrededor.

.

.

Cuarenta minutos después Carlisle estaba conmigo en la comisaria

-Edward que diablos hiciste- pregunto indignado

-Emmet me llevo a una carrera a ganar dinero y hoy la gasolina se…-no me dejo terminar

-ni has respondido a mi pregunta porque te metiste a esa carrera si no necesitas dinero tu madre y yo te damos todo lo que necesitas, dime porque carajos hiciste eso no tienes ninguna explicación para lo que hiciste por eso espero una respuesta creíble

-te diré- respire profundo antes de continuar- no quería que me siguieran dando más dinero y quería ahorrar para el futuro porque…-de nuevo no me dejo terminar

-cállate Edward, estoy indignado nosotros no te educamos así y sabes que por ser el menor y el único que accedió a atender las empresas vas a ser tu aun no lo puedo creer, ¿sabes cómo está tu madre con todo esto?-iba a abrir la boca para responder pero no me dejo- no claro que no como siempre eres un egoísta

-¡YO JAMAS E SIDO UN EGOISTA!- dije con toda la furia que había aguantado durante toda la sesión-¡EL EGOISTA ERES TU EL UNICO QUE NO ME DEJA PENSAR YA ME CANSE DE QUDAREME CALLADO!

-¡A MI NO ME HABLES ASI MUCHACITO QUE LO QUE YO DIGO ES CIERTO!

-no quiero pelear contigo por tonterías ya solo dime mi castigo y vámonos a casa

-está bien Edward, por esta vez lo dejare pasar, por ser la primera vez, la próxima vez te enviaré a estudiar a California, te lo advierto Edward a la próxima adiós, Edward para California- esta vez Carlisle decía la verdad porque tenía un tono fuerte en la voz

**FIN FLASBLACK**

_Adiós Edward te vas para california, ¿me oíste?, _querrás decir nos vamos para California, _ok Edward nos vamos para California ahora frena el carro que esta vez ya tienes el tanque lleno y no puedes tener ninguna excusa y entrégate,_ de nuevo le hice caso a mi vocecita algo que casi nunca hago y por alguna razón hoy lo estaba haciendo más seguido. Frene el auto y de nuevo en menos de una hora ya estaba en la comisaria pero esta vez Carlisle no estaba me imagine que ya lo habían llamado

-señor Cullen pase por aquí allí esta su hijo- dijo un oficial señalándome

-gracias jefe

-de nada señor Cullen siempre a la orden

-me puede dejar un momento a solas con mi hijo

-si claro permiso- sin decir más el policía se fue

-hola Edward

-vale dime que vas a hacer

-recuerdas mi advertencia cierto

-como olvidarla

-es cierto, pero esa advertencia se hizo realidad

-Hazlo mándame a california

- ¿creías que te no lo iba a hacer? no Edward te lo advertí y ahora cumplo mi promesa

-ok, cuando sale el vuelo

-vas a ir en el privado a la hora que quieras pero hay otra cosa que quiero decirte

-que es, es mejor recibir el golpe de una vez no crees

-sí, pero lo diré con toda la familia reunida, por ahora sube al auto y vámonos tus hermanos ya están en el

-como esta Ben

-en el hospital… está a punto de morir

-se salvara

-si, pero quedaran cicatrices

-y Emmet y Alice

-ahora en el auto, a ellos también los arrestaron

-nos vamos- con esa frase salimos de la comisaria alcance a divisar a Emmet y Alice en la parte de atrás del auto.

-hola chicos-ellos simplemente asintieron

Todo el camino la pasamos en un silencio incomodo hasta llegar a la casa

-bajen chicos tengo que hablar con ustedes los espero en el estudio en diez minutos

En esos diez minutos estuve en mi habitación pensando en cómo sería mi vida aquí en adelante. Pasados los diez minutos fui con Alice y Emmet al estudio

-pase-dijo Carlisle después de que yo golpeara dos veces

-ahora que, ¿para qué nos querías aquí?

-chicos como bien saben Edward se va a estudiar a California pero…

-pero que Carlisle dinos de una maldita vez- estalló Emmet

-se van todos para California-soltó sin anestesia

-¡QUE! –dijeron los dos y yo quedé en shock

**Primero lo siento enserio lo siento mucho por demorarme taaaanto con el capitulo pero han pasado tantas cosas primero tuve un pequeño bloqueo y no sabia como escribir este capitulo de antemano si no les gusto encerio lo siento pero es que no se mucho de carreras callejeras (como ustedes saben las quiero mucho y por eso me vi rápido y furiosos toda la saga como dos veces y hice algo que casi nunca ago. pedirle ayuda a mi primo, para que sepan que las quiero muchisisisimo) segunda disculpa mi beta se retraso con la entrega del capitulo.**

**Ya dejando las disculpas a un lado díganme que tal les pareció espero sus review. A mi en mi opinión carlisle me parece que es un tarado porque jamás deja hablar ag me molesta la gente así pero bueno. Pobre ben ustedes que creen se salva o no se salva les voy a dejar con la intriga.**

**Como ya saben tenemos grupo asi que aquí les dejo el link si quieren adelantos o imágenes **

**W w w. fa ce bo ok gr ou ps /13 85 42 76 58 38 59 85 / (sin espacios)**

**Gracias Tecupi por dejar tu review te quiero mucho.**

**Sin más Bay las quiero mucho y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo besitos y abrazos :***

**Angie cullen melark**


	6. preparándose para el viaje

**DISCLAIRMER: los personajes no son míos son de nuestra quería Steph Meyer, gracias a ustedes por leer. Y sin más preámbulos les presento el capitulo**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO CINCO: preparándose para el viaje<p>

_Ya nada volverá a ser igual entre nosotros, ¿verdad?_

_-Se van todos para california - soltó sin anestesia._

_-¡¿QUÉ?! – Dijeron los dos, sin yo todavía salir del__ shock._

-Si, se van a california. No sólo atraparon a Edward ¿verdad? - dijo Carlisle.

-Pero papi, no es justo; a mi me obligaron a ir - dijo la arpía de Alice.

-¿A sí Alice? No sabía que tus hermanos tenían una pistola en tu cabeza diciéndote que si no ibas te darían un balazo ¿verdad que no?- Dijo Carlisle cruzándose de brazos.

-Papi, te lo ruego no me mandes a California ,por favor, por favor - dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

-Alice, ya tomaste tu decisión, ahora asume las consecuencias.

-Okey _PAPI, _si me mandas a California con estos dos pelmazos, te juro que olvidas que tienes una princesa- dijo Alice acentuando la palabra _papi._

-Pues _ALICE,_ espero que disfrutes tu viaje- dijo Carlisle con el ceño fruncido. Eso ni yo me lo esperaba, Carlisle diciéndole a su princesa no _¡wow!_ Eso si es una sorpresa.

¡Ja! me encanta la cara de Alice ¡Por Dios!, alguien, una cámara. _¡Wow! Edward al fin sales de tu trance, en que putadas estabas pensando. _Hola Anthony, al fin resucitas ¿por qué no estuviste mientras estaba en mi habitación, solo, tratando de pensar en qué mierda iba a hacer? _¡Oh Edward! Lo siento, pero quería dejarte solo asumiendo lo que has hecho, ¡ah! y claro, vengarme por no hacerme caso de no participar en la estúpida carrera. _¡Agh, Anthony! Eres peor que Alice y Emmett juntos; no es justo que me hayas dejado solo, sin nadie; sabes que no tengo con quien hablar, y la única persona con la que logro hacerlo es contigo, pero claro, como yo estoy solo en el mundo. _¡Por Dios, Edward! No seas melodramático ¿bien? Dos cosas, primero: sabes que no estás solo, me tienes a mi; y segundo: quería darte tu lección, y lo hice. De resto piensa lo que quieras._

-Edward, ¡por Dios, tendremos que llamar a un paramédico para que salgas del _shock_!- Dijo Carlisle con tono de burla.

Me despejé un poco moviendo la cabeza. Luego miré a los demás, todos tenían cara de querer matarme. ¡Diablos! De que mierda estaban hablando mientras estaba en mi monólogo interno.

-¡Oh! Eddie Estaba hablando con sigo mismo ¿verdad? - dijo Emmett furioso.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA LES HICE PARA QUE ESTÉN ASÍ CON MIGO, EH? YO NO LES DIJE QUE ME ACOMPAÑARAN A LA PUTA CARRERA ¡¿VERDAD?!

-Edward, esa boca. Creo que no deberías hacer nada de lo que después te arrepientas- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa en su boca.

- Okey, está bien- dije tratando de tranquilizarme- a ver, voy a hacer de nuevo la pregunta, sólo que más educado ¿Qué mierda les hice para que me miren así?

- Ves Eddie, que con educación todo se puede - dijo Emmett con otro tono que no pude identificar –Eddie mira, sólo estamos a punto de matarte porque por tu maldita culpa nos van a mandar a vivir a California, no es más.

- A ver, repito y por favor métete eso en tu pequeñísimo cerebro ¿ok? Primero: yo no he hecho nada; segundo: no toda la culpa es mía, también es de el maldito de James, y lo sabes.

- Bien Edward, como tú quieras, pero escúchame bien: en este momento vas a dejar de ser mi hermano para convertirte en mi peor enemigo ¿ME OISTE, O TE LO REPITO?

-No tienes que repetirme nada, porque para mí desde hace años eres mi peor enemigo. Primero, porque jamás en tu puta vida fuiste el hermano que quise que fueras. Eres el maldito que me metió en esa mierda, por eso estamos aquí; sí no me hubieses metido en esto con sólo un: "Vamos Edward, no seas una niña, no te va a pasar nada" yo no me hubiese metido en esa mierda. No me eches a mi toda la culpa- le dije con furia y dolor a Emmett. No le dejé defenderse, porque en menos de que lo hiciera me fui a preparar mis cosas a mi habitación.

Al llegar a mi habitación azoté la puerta lo más fuerte que pude, para después ponerle candado: no quería que me molestaran. ¿Por qué tengo una familia a la cual odio con toda mi alma? Espero tener una nueva vida en California. Con ese pensamiento preparé mis cosas, unas pocas, porque con lo poco que había ahorrado me compraría un poco de ropa. Como estaba hecho furia metí todo a la maleta sin arreglar, y dándole puños a todo. Entre esos golpes y patadas terminé. Mis músculos se sentían cansados y muy adoloridos. Al poco tiempo de meterme en la cama me dormí pensando en mi nueva vida.

_Iba entrando a un lugar muy oscuro. Lo único que podía ver era la luz de una lámpara, y debajo de ella estaba una chica con cabello café; sin embargo no le podía ver la cara, tenía agachada la cabeza, pero al darse cuenta que no estaba sola alzó la vista y me miró: tenía unos hermosos ojos cafés, con una mirada profunda; pero tenía algo que no podía ver bien ¡estaba llorando, y no podía dejar de hacerlo! Traté de acercarme, pero al tratar de tomar su hermoso rostro, comencé a alejarme. Cada vez que me alejaba podía ver que sus hermosos labios me decían algo, pero sólo puede escuchar una palabra: AYÚDAME._

¡Dios! Que sueño más feo, excepto por la chica hermosa que había. Por qué estaría llorando? Y me había dicho que la ayudara ¿cómo podría hacerlo? _Edward, réstale importancia. Sólo fue un pinche sueño. Ahora lo único que te debe importar es lo que se te viene encima con el viaje. _Okey Anthony. A ver, ¿qué me falta? A sí, despedirme de mis amigos; pero primero le diría a mi papá la hora del viaje, ya que él me dejó elegir la hora del viaje.

Me alisté rápido: me bañé y me cambié de ropa, algo muy cómodo para el viaje. Ya listo para enfrentar a mi "adorada familia" -nótese el sarcasmo-.

-Edward hijo, ¿cómo estás? ¿Dormiste bien?- dijo Esme dándome un abrazo apenas entré al comedor. Pude ver a Alice y Emmett comiendo sin alzar la cabeza.

-_Mmm_ si gracias, mamá – dije respondiéndole al abrazo – veo que ya empezaron a desayunar sin mí.

-_Emm_ si hijo, pensamos que después de la rabieta de anoche te quedarías en tu habitación todo el día, pero ven siéntate, ya te traen el desayuno- dijo Esme.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pude decir, porque Alice y Emmett ya me miraban con odio.

Todo el desayudo estuvimos en un silencio un poco incomodo hasta que Carlisle nos sacó de él.

-Edward ¿ya pensaste la hora del vuelo?

-¿Ah, qué? Si, ya lo pensé- dije un poco aturdido, pero apenas lo dije mis hermanos levantaron la vista- Pues pensándolo bien creo que estaría bien en la noche, para poder despedirnos de todos; pero si Alice y Emmett tienen alguna idea pueden opinar.

-A mí me gustaría que fuera rápido. Si se puede en una hora para que no duela tanto- dijo por primera vez Alice, Emmett y yo asentimos.

-Pues entonces en una hora sale su vuelo, estén listos cuando los llame- dijo Carlisle con tono firme y saliendo del comedor.

-Gracias Edward por contar con nuestra opinión- dijo Alice aún con la cabeza agachada.

-De nada. Me voy a mi habitación, los veo luego-dije dirigiéndome a mi habitación, pero una voz me detuvo.

- Edward, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Emmett.

- Si claro ¿por qué no?- respondí sin darle importancia.

_¡Bravo Edward! Lo lograste. Sacaste la primera prueba para poder empezar tu nueva vida. G_racias Anthony, me ayudas mucho, pero todavía no puedo sacar a la hermosa chica de mi mente. _¡Por Dios, Edward! Ya no importa. Te dije que sólo fue un pinche sueño, nada más._ Está bien, pero si después conozco a la chica te voy a decir "te lo dije" mil veces ¿okey?. _Okey Edward; pero si no, yo te lo digo, trato hecho. _Trato hecho.

Dejando atrás mi apuesta con Anthony terminé de ordenar mis cosas. No vi el tiempo hasta que mi papá nos llamó.

-Chicos hora del vuelo, salen a las doce así que apúrense.

-Ya vamos papá- gritamos los tres desde nuestras habitaciones.

Al bajar encontré como quince maletas.

-Emmett ¿cuándo vas a bajar tus maletas? - dijo Alice desde la puerta. ¿Qué? ¡Alto! ¿TODAS ESTAS MALETAS ERAN DE ALICE?

-¿Por Dios Alice, todas estas maletas son tuyas?- pregunté asustado.

-¡Sí! ¿No te parece que son muy poquitas? – ESA ENANA DIJO QUE POQUITAS ¿SE ENLOQUECIÓ?

-Alice, yo sólo llevo cinco y tu llevas como quince.

-No Edward, ya que gracias a unas personas me tengo que ir de mi casa- dijo de nuevo con ira, creí que ya se les había pasado- tengo que llevar la mitad de mi ropa - ¡alto! Dijo mitad de su ropa, ¿es que tiene una boutique completa en su habitación, y no me había dando cuenta?

-Y no seas tonto, en quince maletas no cabe mi ropa. Llevo veinte.

-Bueno, entonces yo me voy en mi volvo para que quepan todas tus maletas.

-Bien Edward, te puedes ir en tu adorado volvo, pero no vayas a llegar tarde al aeropuerto- dijo Carlisle sorprendiéndonos.

-Era lo que iba a hacer.

-Bueno, ya Emmett se fue en su auto, y también dijo que nos vería allá, así que vamos.

Todos tomamos nuestro camino, y como era de suponerse Emmett ya estaba en el aeropuerto con sus pocas maletas. Al fin alguien con pocas maletas.

-Se demoraron mucho- le dijo Emmett a mis padres.

-Si, Alice tenía muchas maletas y tubimos que meterlas todas- dijo Carlisle.

-¿Ya tienen los boletos? - dije con un poco de frialdad.

-No Edward, recuerda que se van en el privado; pero de hecho el jet ya los espera.

- Gracias.

¿Dónde mierda tenía la cabeza? Se me había olvidado lo del jet. Mi cerebro se desconectó por unos momentos, y cuando volvió a conectar encontré a Alice mirándome fijamente.

- Edward, te estábamos llamando para que ya nos vayamos.

- Sí, ya voy ¿y Carlisle?

- Ya va con Emmett, ¿por qué la pregunta?

Necesitaba saber cómo estaba Ben; pero no le podía decir a Alice, Ben y ella son como mejores amigos, y mi papá me había advertido de no decirle; lo cual me pareció muy raro, porque ella estaba en la carrera.

-No, por nada- gracias a Dios soy muy bueno mintiendo.

- Okey, ya nos vamos.

- ¿Eh? Si, claro.

Llegamos a donde estaban Esme, Emmett y Carlisle

- Carlisle ¿podemos hablar un momento? A solas - primero me miro raro, y luego asintió.

-Claro hijo, vamos a comprar algo para el viaje.

Fuimos a la plazoleta de comidas a comprar unas hamburguesas.

-Dime hijo ¿de qué quieres hablar? - respiré profundo.

- ¿Qué le pasará a Ben?- Lo dije tan rápido, que esperé que no lo hubiera entendido.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Está vivo o muerto?

- Está vivo.

-¿Está bien?

-Obviamente quedó con quemaduras, pero…- se quedó pensando.

-¿PERO QUÉ?- Pregunté exasperado.

- Edward, Ben... Ben- ya me estaba empezando a exasperar - Edward, Ben ya no va a poder volver a caminar.

No respondí, quedé en _shock_, ¿cómo es que Ben ha quedado así? No le puede pasar eso porque... ¡Agh! No, no, no, no es justo ¡Ah! Mi... mi primo, mi primo ha quedado quemado, y paralítico. ¡No!

-¡Nooooo!- Fue lo único que pude decir, o en este caso gritar, hasta que la gente que estaba a nuestro alrededor volteó a mirar.

- Edward, hijo, por favor cálmate. Sé que es duro, pero por favor cálmate- trató de calmarme Carlisle.

- ¿Cómo mierda quieres que me calme si mi primo ha quedado paralitico? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo te pondrías tú, si mi tío Eleazar hubiera quedado así? ¿Igual que yo?

- Mira Edward, sé que te duele, pero tienes que ser fuerte ¿bien? Si no lo haces por ti o por mi hazlo por Alice- cierto, me había olvidado de Alice. Yo amo a mi hermana, por ella voy a relajarme.

-Está bien, pero sólo por ella trataré de calmarme- dije intentándolo, pero fue imposible, me irritaba que yo le dije a Ben que no se metiera en la maldita carrera, y el muy imbécil lo hizo.

- Edward, si no te calmas tendré que dejarte aquí, y perder el vuelo. Así que te calmas o no nos vamos- respondió Carlisle en tono de advertencia.

- Está bien, ya me relajé.

-Muy bien Edward, pon cara de "estoy bien y no ha pasado nada, amo a mi hermanita" y vámonos- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa fingida.

¿Cómo se le ocurría a Carlisle que iba a hacer como que nada había pasado? Mi primo todavía estaba en coma, pero ya sabían que iba a quedar parapléjico. No iba a poner cara de "todo está bien", seguiría con mi actitud de "la vida es una mierda y nada me importa, sólo me quiero ir para empezar una nueva vida".

Al llegar a donde estaban todos, ya Esme nos había dicho que era hora de abordar.

- Chicos los amo, cuídense mucho. Ya saben que en California los espera Zoraida, y espero no verlos en problemas. Por favor Edward, cuídate mucho.

- Si mama, lo haré. Ahora por favor, suéltame- le dije tratando de irme de sus brazos, pero fue imposible. Es increíble que en ese cuerpecito haya tanta fuerza.

- Hijo, déjame despedirme, no los voy a ver en mucho tiempo- dijo ya soltándome.

- Chao mami, te voy a extrañar mucho- dijo Alice.

- Yo también mi princesa. Cuídate, eres la mujer de la casa, así que cuídame a mis bebés.

-Si mamá, yo cuido al par de bebés- dijo Alice conteniendo una carcajada, a la cual nosotros nos sonrojamos, porque Alice nos dijo bebés.

- Mamá, no nos llames bebés, ya tenemos diecisiete y dieciocho- dijo Emmett.

-Adiós hijos, cuídense, y no me den muchos dolores de cabeza- dijo Carlisle estrechándonos la mano a Emmett y a mi; para luego voltearse a Alice, que estaba echa un mar de lagrimas- mi princesa, te amo, pero lo que hago es por su propio bien. Te puedes despedir de…- no lo dejó terminar, ella ya estaba sollozando en su pecho, mientras mi mamá estaba llorando desconsoladamente- mi amor, te amo. Cuídate mucho, mucho, mucho y espero que me llames todos los días ¿vale? - Alice sólo pudo asentir.

-Vámonos Alice, ya es hora – dije un poco frio, porque ya me estaba hartando toda esta escena familiar de dolor.

Sin más, Alice salió corriendo por el pasillo. Después nosotros la seguimos pero caminando con la cabeza agachada.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola holas ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien ok que tal les pareció la hermosísima familia y la actitud de Edward si me preguntan a mi les diría que la familia en si me cae re iper mega ultra mal. No me pregunten porque yo tengo mis razones y sobre la actitud de Edward la amo porque yo me identifico un poco con el. Sin más déjenme en los review que tal les pareció el capitulo y respóndanme las preguntas.<strong>

**Gracias a **** .92, Saha Denali, liduvina y Tecupi por sus review las quiero mucho menos a la pato jaja no mentiras **

**Les quería decir que ya tenemos tráiler, para las que no lo han visto está en mi perfil y también el link del grupo, si aun no se han unido al grupo en facebook únanse.**

**Ahora si chaos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo y disculpen la demora culpa de mis profesores.**

**Angie Cullen Mellark **


	7. un nuevo comienzo

**DISCLAIRMER: los personajes no son míos son de nuestra quería Stephanie Meyer, gracias a mi beta Aleja Rodriguez por ayudarme a corregir mis errores, espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Para poder seguir tengo que empezar todo de nuevo. (León Gieco)<strong>

UN NUEVO COMIENZO

Pov Edward.

El viaje desde los Ángeles hasta San José en California duró casi quince horas. El aire estaba a nuestro favor y no hubo muchos contra tiempos, así que llegamos más temprano. Luego tuvimos que ir en auto desde el aeropuerto hasta nuestra casa en Palo Alto, más o menos a cinco o diez minutos de la nueva universidad.

Me encantaba esta casa porque estaba cerca de la playa, para ser exacto a tres pasos. Era tan relajante; hace años no venia, y lo primero que hice al bajarme del auto fue a ir a la playa, y sentarme a ver el atardecer. Amaba el color del sol al ocultarse bajo el agua.

- Hermoso ¿no lo crees? - preguntó Alice sentándose a mi lado.

- Si, siempre me gustaba venir aquí, es tan relajante. Por eso mi papá eligió California, y no otro lugar.

- Si, creo que al fin y al cabo si nos hizo un favor; pero aún estoy muy enfadada contigo- dijo con un poco de aburrimiento - me gustaría hablarte.

- Dime- respondí sin darle importancia.

- Edward en serio lo siento, no debí actuar así, pero es tu culpa que yo haya tenido que dejar a mis amigas, y mi casa, y… - no la dejé terminar, sabía hacia dónde iba todo esto.

- Ya sé que tengo la culpa, pero Alice ¿en serio quieres seguir hablando? Porque sé donde termina esto, y no es muy grato.

- Edward por favor déjame terminar- asentí, no iba a pelear con mi hermana. Ya tenía con Emmet - como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras Edward, el caso es que te echo la culpa pero no me molesta mucho, y más te vale que me ayudes a encontrar amigas si no te levanto de una oreja.

- Vale Alice, te ayudare, pero si coges mis hermosas orejitas dejo tus tacones donde no los puedes alcanzar. ¡Ah! y Alice, si estás enfadada con migo discúlpame, pero yo no tuve toda la culpa.

- Puede ser Edward, pero ¿quién más tuvo la culpa de que te hayan atrapado?

- James.

- ¿Por qué?

- James se metió por el lado de la policía.

- Sin embargo a él no lo cogieron. A el único que cogieron fue a ti, porque los demás ya se habían estrellado.

- No sé cómo lo hizo, pero el caso es que el hijo de puta fue el culpable.

- Bueno Edward ya dejemos así, por favor- dijo levantándose de la arena y sacudiéndosela de su _jean_- vamos a la casa, hace años no la veo y mi habitación está hecha un desastre.

- Está bien – dije levantándome - pero aún tengo una pregunta.

- Dime.

- ¿Cómo los atraparon?

- Muy sencillo, los policías al verlos sabían que debía haber más gente, usaron sus transmisores y al final nos encontramos con varias patrullas.

- Wow, es una historia digna.

- Creo que si, pero ya paso; así que ¿qué te parece, hermanito, si dejamos esto atrás y no lo volvemos a hablar en un buen rato?

- Estoy contigo, vamos a comer que ya estoy muriendo de hambre.

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa nos encontramos con Emmet en el umbral de la puerta principal.

- ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?

- Porque queríamos devolver el tiempo a cuando Edward y yo veníamos a ver el atardecer en la playa- dijo Alice muy contenta- y tú ¿qué haces, por qué no estás dentro?

- No estoy adentro porque Edward tiene las llaves, y no hay nadie que me abra la puerta. Parece que Zoraida no ha llegado.

- Lo siento, no sabía que Zoraida no estaba.

- Si no es mucho pedir ¿podrías abrir la puerta? - lo dijo en un tono demasiado frio, y eso era demasiado raro en Emmet; él casi nunca se ponía así por esas cosas, creo que aún está enfadado con migo.

Al entrar todo estaba como lo recordaba, un pasillo que terminaba en las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, al lado derecho estaba la sala de estar y al izquierdo el comedor. Todo era tan reconfortante, me hacia recordar mi hermosa infancia en la que amaba mi familia. La época en que era feliz.

En el segundo piso estaban las seis habitaciones. Al lado derecho de la escalera estaba el cuarto de principal al fondo del pasillo, el de Emmet estaba al lado izquierdo de éste y al lado derecho el de Alice. Al lado izquierdo de la escalera estaba mi habitación, al fondo y al lado derecho estaba la habitación de huéspedes, y a la izquierda estaba un pequeño armario.

Mi habitación estaba pintada de blanco, con un gran ventanal, un plasma, mi cama y la estantería de los libros y música. Todo completamente ordenado y limpio. En el aire se notaba el olor a limón que emanaba.

- Edward, podrías hacer el grandísimo favor de ayudar a traer mis maletas, Emmet se está demorando demasiado con ellas - dijo Alice con agotamiento en su voz.

- Alice, más tarde voy, estoy en mi habitación. Además Emmet puede solo.

- Pero Edward, Emmet es un flojo. No entiendo para qué tiene esos músculos si no los usa para nada - a estas alturas Alice ya estaba en la puerta de mi habitación haciéndome un pequeño puchero - por favor Edward ¿si? ¿Por mi?

- _Agh_ Alice, está bien; pero me debes una.

La hice a un lado y fui a ayudarle a Emmet con las maletas

- ¿Te ayudo?

- Sí al bebé no se le rompe una uña. Sí, claro puede ayudarme.

- Emmet, no estoy aquí para pelear; además no soy un bebé, y si te parece dejamos esta pelea para más tarde. Sólo vine a ayudar a la única hermana que no me echó toda la culpa de que nos mandaran a California.

- Esta bien, gracias. Discutiremos en la noche, haber si el bebé me explica todo y podemos volver a ser "hermanos".

- Gracias.

Y así subimos las maletas a la habitación de mi hermana, que está como la recordaba: un relajante color rosa, un armario rustico enorme y una cama.

- Listo Alice, creo que son todas las maletas- dijo Emmet trayendo la maleta más pesada.

- Gracias hermanitos, los amo. Ahora dejen todo en el piso para arreglarla en mi armario- se quedó pensativa un momento, pero después puso una cara malévola- y quien me va a ayudar a arreglarla en… -no escuché el resto porque ya estaba en mi habitación.

- Lo siento Alice, ya estamos durmiendo- dijimos Emmet y yo al mismo tiempo, era la misma escusa de cuando éramos niños.

- ¡SON UNOS MALOS HERMANOS, NO LOS QUIERO!

- Ya dijiste que nos amabas- dijo Emmet.

- Pues retiro mis palabras.

Vi mi reloj, y ya eran más de las siete y media.

- _Mmmm _chicos ¿saben si Zoraida va a venir hoy? - pregunté ya preocupándome un poco.

- Creo que ya hoy no viene- dijo Alice un poco triste – vi en la cocina y ya estaba la cena lista.

- Entonces que estamos esperando para ir a comer, muero de hambre- dijo Emmet frotándose su estomago.

Fuimos y calentamos un poco de cena para los tres. La cena fue en un silencio muy incómodo. Después de que todos termináramos de cenar cada uno se fue a su habitación, o eso fue lo que yo creí hasta que tocaron mi puerta.

- ¿Quién?

- Soy yo, Edward- respondió Emmet.

- Ya salgo- dije mientras le abría la puerta- sigue.

- Alice insistió en que hablara contigo. Así que te escucho, dime tu lado de la historia.

- Como le dije a Alice, no fue mi culpa lo de la policía.

- ¿Entonces?

- James.

- ¿Qué pasa con ese idiota?

- Él fue quien se metió por el lado de la policía, yo no tuve la culpa de nada.

- Eso ya lo sabía, Sebastián ya me lo había dicho cuando estaba hablando por celular en el aeropuerto.

- Entonces ¿por qué el enfado?

- Por lo que dijiste esa noche.

- ¿Qué dije?

- No te hagas el estúpido.

- Además de decir de que eres el peor hermano del mundo, que te odiaba, y que desde hace mucho tiempo no te consideraba mi hermano.

- Eso Edward, no sabes lo decepcionado que me sentí ese día. Traté de que fueras mejor persona, es mi deber como hermano mayor.

- Eso no te daba derecho a meterte en mi vida.

- ¡Claro que me da derecho!

- No, no te da derecho a estar decidiendo por mi.

- Edward, lo único que yo venia a hacer era escuchar tu versión de la historia. Ya la escuche, me voy. Descansa.

- No te vayas Emmet, que…- no me dijo terminar, ya estaba en su habitación.

Al final dejé el altercado con mi hermano, y me fui a la cama dejándome caer en los brazos de Morfeo, poco a poco.

.

.

POV BELLA

Me levanté temprano, como a eso de las seis y media, pero aún no estaban levantadas mis amigas; así que decidí hacer el desayuno, para que cuando despertaran sólo fuera servirles. Después de desayunar empecé a empacar sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarlas, pero fue un acto erróneo porque cuando estaba terminando de alistar las maletas llegaron por detrás y me asustaron.

- ¡HOLA BELLA!- dijeron Emily y Jane al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Ay! Me asustaron, no vuelvan a hacer eso chicas.

- Lo sentimos Bella, pero eso fue por no despertarnos para ayudarte a empacar- dijo Jane.

- No las quise levantar porque sabía que iba a ser un día muy pesado.

- Está bien, te perdonamos; pero por eso nos debes el desayuno- dijo una muy sonriente Emily.

- Bueno, pero aguanta unos huevos revueltos con café- dije un poco triste por no tener más.

Se miraron fijamente y luego respondieron. - Bien, pero nos debes otro desayuno.

Entonces fui a la cocina y les serví el desayuno que no estaba muy frio; estuvo muy tranquilo casi ni hablamos porque las tres estábamos hundidas en nuestros pensamientos, y yo sólo tomaba un vaso de yogur.

Después de terminar el desayuno cada una fue a terminar de alistar las maletas. Como yo ya tenía casi todas mis maletas listas cuando acabé; empecé a alistar la mudanza, porque pasaban los carros que se la llevarían a las tres de la tarde, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, – o al menos eso decía el folleto cuando los contraté- en menos de media hora Emily y Jane estaban con migo ayudando a empacar.

- Bella, te vamos a extrañar mucho - dijo Emily con un suspiro.

- Yo también las voy a extrañar demasiado, pero al menos vamos a tener una semana para divertirnos antes de las próximas vacaciones.

- Si, creo que si – dijo Jane con tristeza.

- ¡Ay, amiga! Alégrate, en menos de veinticuatro horas vas a estar con tu enamorado, que te está todos los días en el aeropuerto esperando que su amada regrese.

- Bella es enserio, Alec no me espera todos los días en el aeropuerto, para eso existen los celulares- dijo Jane mostrando su celular y marcando el numero de su novio.

- Dile a Alec que no te coma el primer día.

- ¡BELLA!- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué? Yo no he dicho nada, ni eso, jamás estuve aquí- dije desapareciendo de la cocina. Ya me dio mucha pena bromear con eso, pero no lo pude evitar. No negarán que fue divertido.

Terminé de alistar mis cosas. Prácticamente ya tenía todo listo, sólo faltaban algunos de mis libros favoritos, pero únicamente tenía dos horas, y todavía no tenía las cajas listas para la mudanza. Tuve que apresurarme para tener todas mis pertenencias en el vestíbulo del edificio, no sé cómo lo hice, logré tener todas las cosas y me sobró tiempo para ducharme y arreglarme. Subí rápido, y ya tenía a mis amigas esperándome en la puerta.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntaron las dos cruzándose de brazos.

- Bajando las cosas ¿Por qué?

- Porque no nos dijiste que ya tenias todo listo- dijo molesta Jane – nosotras te hubiéramos ayudado a bajar todo.

- En serio, lo siento, pero no quería que me ayudaran. Lo tenía todo solucionado.

- Si, sin embargo podíamos poder ayudado, no estábamos haciendo nada- dijo Jane.

- Jane, en serio, ya párala ¿si? - dije ya exasperada, parecía mi mamá- mira, no pasemos mi último día en esta ciudad discutiendo, y vamos arreglarnos para ir a almorzar y ver una película en el cine.

Jane y Emily soltaron un suspiro de cansancio- está bien, pero… ¿sabes qué? Deja así, ¿vale?

- Vale.

Dicho eso, cada una se fue a su habitación a cambiarse, bañarse y arreglarse para salir.

- ¿Listas? – preguntándoles a las chicas que estaban hablando en la sala.

- Si, vamos – dijeron las dos.

Y así pase una de las mejores tardes de mi vida con mis verdaderas amigas. Aunque por desgracia no todo puede ser color rosa: al salir de la película nos encontramos con personas desagradables, pero ¿qué más se podía hacer? Tenía que saludar para que supieran que lo que hicieron no me dio ni cinco de dolor.

- ¡Oh, mi amor mira a quien tenemos aquí! – dijo la perra de Victoria.

- ¡Oh, chicas miren a quien nos encontramos aquí! - dije con una sonrisa burlona- Si son la perra de Victoria y el semental de Félix - dije señalándolos. - Oye Félix, ¿no sabes que al centro comercial no se pueden entrar perras? - Escuché las risas de mis amigas detrás de mí.

- Di lo que quieras, tus palabras no me hieren- dijo Victoria, porque el imbécil de Félix sólo se quedaba mirando. - Oye tú, idiota, ¿no me vas a defender?

Sin embargo él solamente contestó: -No tengo nada que decir.

- Si, porque sabes que es cierto que eres un maldito semental. Y tu asquerosa novia todavía hiede a sanitario.

- Eres una maldita pe…- no la dejé terminar porque ya tenía una bofetada en su siliconada cara.

-Ahora sí, dilo. Alégrame el día, ¿que soy una qué?

- Que eres una maldita perra- iba a cogerla de su asqueroso cabello, pero mis amigas me detuvieron.

- Anda Bella, no te ensucies las manos con esa basura, y vamos a terminar de arreglarte para tu cita - dijo Jane. ¿Cita?, la miré de forma interrogativa y me dio una mirada de sígueme el juego.

- Si, no quiero que Alex me vea con basura encima. Adiós Victoria, fue un verdadero horror encontrarme con basura como ustedes- sin dejar que respondiera salimos del cine directo a mi auto.

- Bella ¿cómo te sientes? - Dijo Jane

- Bien ¿Por qué?

- Pues el sólo hecho de que nos hayamos encontrado a tu ex novio, no te deja un poco…- dijo la oración para que yo la respondiera.

- ¿Feliz?, No, ¿triste?, Tampoco; creo que normal, como si hubiera visto a un conocido con su novia- dije pero luego me quede pensando- lo que si me dio rabia fue que Félix después de que dijo que me amaba el día que los encontré, aún siga con esa perra, ¿no te parece que si le hubiera creído todavía estaría con esa arpía?

- Menos mal que no le creíste, si no estarías en las mismas que antes.

- Si. Sabes, cambiando de tema, espero que los de la mudanza ya hayan recogido todo.

- Si, yo también lo espero- Dijo con tristeza Jane.

- Oigan chicas estoy aquí, no me he ido y estoy escuchando que no me incluyen en sus conversaciones - dijo una muy triste Emily.

- ¡Oh, disculpa amiga! ¿De qué quieres hablar?- Dije avergonzada por no darme cuenta de que Emily estaba ahí.

- Pues quiero saber de tu familia, en todo este tiempo no me habías contado que tenías primos, ni mucho menos papá, jamás hablas de él.

- Bueno con mi papá es una larga historia.

- Pues tenemos mucho tiempo, una semana y un día para ser exactos, y además tenemos el recorrido a casa.

Empecé a relatarle la historia que había pasado con mi papá y la tal Silvia, que también era una maldita perra de mierda.

- Tu papá es un maldito, pero me contaste que cuando tú lo descubriste aún estaba con tu mamá ¿Qué pasó con ella?- dijo Emily mientras metía el auto al garaje.

- Se suicidó- le dije mientras entrabamos al apartamento.

- ¿Cómo?

- Cuando mi mamá se dio cuenta de que mi papá la estuvo engañando durante varios años, no quiso vivir con la idea de no tener a Charlie para ella, ni tampoco quería pedirle el divorcio porque ella lo amaba demasiado; así que un día mientras yo estaba en el colegio se tomó unas pastillas y murió.

- ¿Por qué lo dices con tanta frescura?

- Porque si yo hubiera estado en los zapatos de mi mamá hubiera hecho lo mismo- esta vez si se me salió una lagrima al recordarla- sí tú hubieras visto el amor que ella le tenía a ese tipo, era una amor irrompible como el de Romeo y Julieta. Yo… Yo daría cualquier cosa por volver a tenerla al menos una hora; por volver a tener la familia que tenía cuando tenía diez años, pero por desgracia mi madre se llevó con ella mi felicidad – le dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá y cogía mis piernas y las abraza contra mi pecho.

- Bella, por favor no llores, no fue mi intención hacerte llorar- dijo acariciando mi espalda- que te parece si me cuentas de tus primos ¿eh? Sé que ellos te hacen muy feliz.

- No te preocupes, casi todas las noches lo hago mientras me duermo- dije tratando de tranquilizarme – bien, te contaré de mis primos - respiré profundo y empecé. - Bueno, mis primos, como ya sabes viven en Palo Alto que es donde queda la universidad. Ellos se llaman Jacob y Jasper Swan, son como mis hermanos. Todo el tiempo tratan de cuidarme y hacerme reír. Cuando tuve mi primer novio ellos fueron y estuvieron pendientes de que ni rosara mi mano y hubiera cierta distancia entre él y yo.

- ¡Ja! Recuerdo. Esa cita fue con Alex; pobre, cada vez que quería coger tu mano accidentalmente un chico pasaba por en medio de los dos, y cuando trató de besarte Jacob salió al rescate y le dio un puño- dijo Jane sosteniendo su estomago muerta de la risa.

- Si, fue muy gracioso, y al final los regañé por meterse en mis citas, pero como siempre al final terminamos viendo una película, y durmiendo juntos y…- iba a continuar pero Emily no me dejó.

- ¡BELLA! ¿DORMISTE CON TUS PRIMOS?

- Si, casi siempre estábamos cansados o me daban miedo la lluvia, o cosas así; pero siempre ellos terminaban en el piso o a los pies de la cama, porque decían que yo los había hecho caer a media noche. Ahora si me dejas continuar - le dije, ella sólo asintió - como iba diciendo, mis primos siempre fueron muy sobre protectores con migo. Cuando fue tiempo de entrar a la universidad ellos querían que yo me fuera a california con ellos, pero Jane y yo ya teníamos otros planes. Y así se acaba la historia de mis hermosos, narcisistas primos.

- Si dices que son narcisistas es porque son muy guapos- dijo Emily con una sonrisa gigante.

- Si. Son súper, híper, mega guapos. Tú los vieras Jacob es moreno, con cabello negro y una chocolatina que oh. Mi. Dios. Es tan hermoso. Y Jasper ni se diga, es otro que es fuerte pero no tanto como su hermano. Sin embargo tiene un rosto de ángel con cabello rubio- dijo Jane imaginándoselos.

- Ok, gracias Jane por la descripción tan gráfica de mis primos, y mira se te va a escurrir la baba.

- Ja, ja, ja que graciosa.

- Yo sólo digo la verdad. ¿No es cierto, Emily que la cara que tenia Jane mientras los describía era de comérselos?

- Lo siento Jane, pero es verdad - Jane nos miraba con cara de voy a matarlas mientras duermen.

- Pues yo ya tengo a mi hermoso, divino, guapo llamado Alec.

- Ajá, si claro. ¿Saben qué? Vamos a dormir ¿si? Mañana tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto temprano.

- Si, claro. Hasta mañana Bella- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

- Hasta mañana chicas, que sueñen con mis primos.

Así me fui para mi habitación, y poco a poco termine durmiéndome.

.

- ¡BELLA, APÚRATE QUE SE NOS HACE TARDE!

- Ya voy, ya voy.

Estábamos ya en el aeropuerto, a tiempo; pero yo quería comer antes de subir, y decían que se nos haría tarde que podía comer en el avión. Pero al final me Salí con la mía y compré un emparedado de atún.

- Te dije que no comieras nada.

- Ustedes no me dejaron desayunar.

- Porque íbamos tarde

- Ya, ¿si? Miren, estamos en la embarcación; así que relájense y esperen a que nos llamen.

_- Pasajeros del vuelo 131 con destino a Port Ángeles, por favor subir por la puerta tres._

_-_ Ahora si, nos vamos – dije mientras ellas salían corriendo por el pasillos y yo las seguía a paso de tortuga, despidiéndome de mi antigua vida en Nueva York.

* * *

><p><strong>Holis, holis palolis ya se, ya sé que me quieren estrangular por demorar tanto pero como ya dije en el grupo no fue mi culpa, para las que aun no están en el grupo el link esta en mi perfil.<strong>

**Que tal les pareció el capitulo ¿eh? Me parece demasiado triste la historia de la mama de Bella pero me encanta la actitud que tiene ella frente a la muerte de su madre (a decir verdad yo no podría)**. **Déjenme un review diciendo su opinión acerca de la mama de Bella.**

**La actitud de Emmet me parece infantil, yo tengo mis razones. Y a ustedes que les parece la actitud de este hermanto.**

**Les tengo una sorpresa pero es hasta el otro capitulo crei que era en este pero no es en el próximo.**

**Mil gracias a Tecupi y a .92 por sus review y a las chicas que dejan su granito de arena en las alertas y favoritos, pero si no es mucho pedir me gustaría que me dejaran un review para agradecérselos.**

**Sin mas nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Angie Cullen Melark**


	8. PELEAS SIN ARREGLAR

**DISCLAIRMER: los personajes no son míos son de nuestra quería Stephanie Meyer, gracias a mi beta Aleja Rodriguez por ayudarme a corregir mis errores, espero que les guste.**

**Chicas lean la nota final.**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO SIETE SIN BETEAR<p>

PELEAS SIN ARREGLAR

**Ningún éxito en la vida puede compensar el fracaso en el hogar.**

POV BELLA

Subimos al avión y esperamos a que despegara, no sé en que momento me quedé dormida.

Por segunda vez soñé con el chico de cabello cobrizo, francamente le resté importancia; nunca había sido un de esas chicas que le daban mucha importancia a los sueños.

- Bella, levántate. Ya vamos a aterrizar.

- Estoy despierta desde hace rato,

- Ah, bueno.

Aterrizamos, y como era de esperarse el novio de Jane, Alec, la estaba esperando con un gran letrero que decía: "_la novia más hermosa del mundo, te extrañe mucho Jane"._ Jane al verlo dejó las maletas y se lanzó a los brazos de su novio, para luego besarse apasionadamente.

- Eh chicos, búsquense un motel - dijo Emily, haciendo que Alec y Jane dejaran de besarse.

- Lo siento - dijeron los dos a mismo son.

- Hola Alec. Se nota que extrañaste a tu novia- dije viendo donde tenía Alec su mano- pero no es la única que ha llegado, yo también extrañé a mi hermanito.

- Lo siento Bells- dijo acercándose a mi - ¿cómo está mi hermanita pequeña? Te extrañé mucho. Otra cosa, ¿cuidaste a mi bebé? - Solté una carcajada al darme cuenta que me estaba mirando como diciendo "si no es así te mataré así seas la mejor amiga de mi novia, y mi hermana por elección".

- Si, la cuidé, ¿o acaso le ves algún moretón?

- A simple vista, no. Más tarde veré si no me esconden nada- dijo Alec, haciendo que Jane se sonrojara, nosotras terminamos riéndonos- y ¿quién es ella? - dijo señalando a Emily.

- Amor, ¿no te acuerdas de Emily? - Alec negó con la cabeza- ¡_ash!_ Que cabeza la tuya. Te acuerdas que te he contado muchas cosas de ella, que iba a venir con nosotras.

- Ah, ¡hola Emily! Un gusto conocerte. Me llamo Alec Vulturi, hermano por elección de esta pequeña- dijo señalándome- y novio de aquella hermosa mujer que me vuelve loco. No sé si la conoces - dijo riendo ganándose un codazo en el estomago por parte de Jane- ¿por qué hiciste eso, amorcito?

- Ella ya me conoce tarado, es una de mis mejores amigas.

- Hola Alec, me llamo Emily Salvatore y si, si conozco a tu hermosa novia.

- ¡Oh! Me alegro de que la conozcas. Ahora chicas ya que recogieron su equipaje por qué no nos vamos para Forks, deben estar esperándonos - dijo Alce con una gran sonrisa, que yo no tenía. Ni siquiera quería ir a ver, ni mucho menos, quedarme con Charlie.

- ¿A dónde vamos a ir primero?- pregunté sin esperanza.

- Bella que te parece si vamos primero a mi casa y luego donde Charlie.

- Me da igual.

- Bella, si quieres yo me puedo quedar con Jane, no hay ningún problema ¿cierto Jane?

- No claro que no, antes mejor para mí.

- No, no y no. No me pueden dejar sola con Charlie, solo estoy así porque no lo quiero ver- les dije la verdad, pero creo que sería mejor si vamos primero donde Charlie- Alec mejor vas primero donde él.

- Okey hermanita, tus deseos son mis órdenes.

- Pero no me vayan a dejar sola. Entramos, dejamos las maletas, le digo a Charlie quién es Emily y que se va a quedar, y salimos - todos asintieron a mi pregunta no formulada.

Llegamos a la casa de Charlie, seguía como la recordaba: una casa gigante como un palacio. A la entrada había un portón, al cual solo podían entrar con la contraseña. Al ingresar nos encontramos con la parte delantera de la casa, que era de color blanco, con el balcón del estudio de Charlie.

- La casa está como la recuerdo - Dije recordando a mi madre.

- Ven acá amiga, sabes que vamos a estar contigo. No te pongas triste por tu madre. -Dijo Jane abrazándome.

- Si, lo sé; pero aún me duele volver a esta casa sin mi madre.

- Todo va estar bien, no te preocupes ¿vale? - me preguntó Emily, y solo pude asentir.

Al enterarse Charlie de que estaba en la casa salió a recibirnos.

- Hija, mira como estás de hermosa - dijo Charlie con una sonrisa.

- Ajá, si claro, lo mismo digo Charlie - dije con indiferencia.

- ¿Por qué tan fría hija?- pregunto indignado.

- Porque ahora soy así, Charlie. Le presento a Emily, una amiga de la universidad. Se va a quedar con migo esta semana, mientras me voy para california. Antes de que diga algo, lo hablaremos mas tarde. Emily, te presento a Charlie mi… mi… ¿mi padre?

- Un gusto conocerla, Emily.

- El gusto es mío- dijo Emily entre dientes.

- Bella, no hablaremos más tarde; necesito hablar contigo ahora.

- Está bien, pero deja que Emily, Jane y Alec suban a mi cuarto y organicen mis cosas.

- Bien, están en su casa.

- Gracias- dijeron los tres.

Mis amigos se fueron hacia mi habitación, y yo caminé con Charlie a su estudio.

- ¿De qué quiere hablar con migo? - pregunté con rabia. No podía ni siquiera respirar el mismo aire que ese hombre.

- De dos cosas. La primera y más importante, ¿por qué Emily se queda con nosotros? Y…- no lo dejé terminar.

- Porque es mi amiga, y no la iba a dejar sola en Nueva York- dije mintiendo. Aunque esa era una parte, la más importante era que no quería estar en esta casa sola.

- Bueno, y la segunda es ¿por qué te vas para California la otra semana?

- Son dos cosas. La más importante es porque no soporto tenerlo cerca, y la segunda es porque me cambiaré de universidad.

- ¿Por qué te cambias de universidad a mitad de carrera?

- Porque no tengo que hablar con usted, y el caso es que me voy a estudiar con mis primos. Personas con las que puedo estar más de un año sin molestarme estar con ellos.

- ¿Por qué te sigues portando como una niñita caprichosa?

- Porque puedo, quiero y no me da miedo. Además porque lo odio, ¡oh! Pero eso usted ya lo sabia, y también creo que le quedo claro a su _mocita _- dije resaltando la palabra _mocita_.

- No seas tan grosera Bella, ella no te ha hecho nada…

- ¡¿QUE NO ME HA HECHO NADA?! ¡TE PARECE POCO METERSE CON MI FAMILIA, Y HACER QUE MI MADRE SE SUICIDARA! ¿¡TE PARECE POCO?!

- No me levantes la voz Isabella.

- YO LEVANTO LA VOZ A QUIEN SE ME DE LA GANA Y NADIE… - no me dejó terminar cuando ya me ardía la mejilla- jamás debí aceptar que mis amigas me convencieran de venir a su casa, ahora mismo me voy.

- Bella yo no…

- TRAGUESE A SU PUTA MOZA Y DÉJEME LA MALDITA VIDA EN PAZ – dije dirigiéndome a mi habitación, mientras me sobaba mi mejilla y lloraba.

Al entrar a la habitación me encontré a Emily, Jane y Alec desempacando mis maletas.

- Bella ¿qué te pasó? – preguntaron

- Emily, en serio lo siento pero tienes que irte, si te quedas nadie podrá cuidarte.

- Pe…pe…pero ¿qué pasó?- pregunto Emily asustada.

- Lo siento chicos; les dije que iba a durar una semana aquí, pero no aguanto más estar respirando el mismo aire que ese señor. Mañana por la mañana me iré a California.

- No te tienes que ir, puedes quedarte en mi casa. Mis padres apenas supieron que venían arreglaron tu habitación- dijo Alec.

El cuarto de huéspedes es mi habitación. Después de lo que pasó con mi madre no quise vivir con… ese señor, y me iba a ir de la ciudad pero al verme Alec en el aeropuerto me dijo que podía quedarme con ellos, cosa a la que me negué rotundamente, pero al final me convenció la madre de Alec de al menos de quedarme hasta terminar la escuela, que ya solo era un año.

- Lo siento Alec, pero esta vez estoy decidida de irme con mis primos, los… los necesito- dije entre sollozos.

- Si es así, ya recogemos tus cosas, y mañana vengo a recogerte.

- Gracias- dije mientras estaba entre Jane y Emily, quienes trataban tranquilizarme- ya vengo, voy a ir a llamar a Jacob- dije saliendo de la habitación.

Fui hasta el patio trasero y me senté a la orilla de la piscina con mis pies adentro de ella. Llamé a mis primos, y al tercer timbrazo contesto Jacob.

-_ Primita hermosa, querida ¿qué haces llamando a mi celular? - _dijo muy emocionado, pero su emoción desapareció al escucharme sollozar_- pequeña ¿Por qué estas llorando?_

- Jacob, quiero irme ya con ustedes. No soporto a ese señor ,por favor recógeme mañana en el aeropuerto.

-_ E… está bien pequeña, pero deja de llorar ¿si? Me duele demasiado oírte llorar, y no hacer nada- _dijo tratando de tranquilizarme, cuando ya estuve mejor habló-_ ahora si, ya que mi princesa está mejor, dime a qué hora llegas para ir a recogerte con Jasper._

_-_ Aún no lo sé, no he reservado el tiquete.

-_ Bella, en la noche te llamamos para ver a qué hora llegas y para charlar un rato ¿te parece?_

_-_ Si.

- _Bueno princesa, tengo que dejarte. Estoy trabajando y ya va a terminar mi descanso, te llamo más tarde._

_-_ Okey Jake, chao- y luego colgué.

De nuevo subí a mi habitación, ya más tranquila tenía que reservar un vuelo a primera hora. si se podía a las tres de la mañana estaba bien.

- Ya te vez mejor- dijo Jane más tranquila.

- Siempre me hace bien hablar con mis primos. ¿Me ayudan a reservar un vuelo?- todos asintieron.

- ¿Qué vuelo quieres, Bella? – preguntó Jane.

- El que salga lo más temprano posible, ¿qué horarios hay?

- El primero que sale es a las seis de la mañana.

- En ese me voy.

- Pero, ¿por qué no te vas en uno más tarde para poder disfrutar?

- Chicas, en serio lo siento, pero no quiero seguí aquí. De mil amores me iba hoy, pero quiero descansar y pasar un rato con ustedes.

- Pero si te vas mañana no podrás descansar mucho- dijo Jane con una risa malévola- no vas a descansar, porque ahora mismo vamos a pasar una semana en…- miro el reloj que estaba en mi mesita de noche y empezó a calcular- doce horas.

- ¡Jane!

- Jane nada, si te vas te atienes a las consecuencias.

- Agh, está bien; pero antes quiero saludar a mi nana, la vi abajo, y decirle que hable con mi papá de lo planeado.

Bajé, y tal como esperaba estaba mi nana cocinando.

- _Mmmm_ eso huele delicioso.

- ¡Niña Bella, que alegría verla! - me dijo abrazándome

- Lo mismo digo nana ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien ahora que estás aquí.

- Lastima que esa alegría no va a durar.

- ¿Por qué mi niña?

- Porque mañana me voy con mis primos.

- Y ¿no podrías quedarte un poco?

- Lo siento, pero sabes que ese señor y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos. Necesito que hables con él, pero no hoy sino mañana y le digas que si no me va a mandar dinero me llame, y si me va a mandar dinero lo consigne en mi cuenta.

- Oh, está bien niña Bella. Espero que le vaya bien, y ¿a qué hora se va?

- A las seis de la mañana sale el avión, así que más o menos me estaría yendo de aquí a las cinco.

- Estaré despierta para despedirla.

- No hace falta, en la noche nos despediremos ¿está bien? - ella asintió - nos vemos mas tarde nana, voy con los chicos al _mall_.

- Que le vaya bien.

- Gracias.

Así salimos con los chicos al centro comercial, la pasamos muy bien. Fuimos a ver una película, comimos y compramos cosas. Ya casi estamos en la entrada de mi casa.

- Chao chicos, nos vemos mañana a las cinco. Recuerden llamarme para abrirles la puerta.

- Claro, adiós Bella, que descanses.

Entré a la casa y la primera persona que encontré fue desagradable.

- Bella, necesito hablar contigo.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted.

- Si, tienes que hablar. Si no estoy mal te vas a ir a una nueva universidad, y te tienes que matricular y para ello me necesitas.

- Si quiere ir, las inscripciones son en un mes.

- ¿Cuándo te vas?

- Mañana.

- ¿Por qué tan rápido? Acabas de llegar.

- No quiero estar otro día aquí.

- Si es por lo que pasó esta mañana no…

- Cállese y déjeme en paz. Iba a dejar que mi nana se lo dijera, pero ya que lo tengo frente a frete... ¿Me va a seguir dando dinero o tengo que trabajar?

- Te voy a mandar más dinero, y si, te voy a seguir pagando la universidad.

- No hay nada más que decir entonces. Hasta no muy pronto.

- Hasta mañana, Bella.

- Mi niña Bella, la voy a extrañar mucho. Mándele saludos a los pequeños terremotos, y dígales que los quiero y también los extraño.

- Claro, yo les digo.

- Cuídese mucho.

- Lo haré. Hasta luego nana.

- Adiós mi niña, que descanse y tenga un muy buen viaje.

- Gracias - dije mientras subía a la que alguna vez fue mi habitación. Encontré una foto de mi madre y mía en una esquina, hace años no la veía, la agarre y con ella me fui a dormir.

Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que mi almohada estaba mojada, y la foto de mi mamá estaba en mi pecho.

Me levanté y vi que eran las tres y media de la mañana. Me levanté muy temprano, aunque no había colocado alarma, igual quería de una vez alistarme para no apresurarme.

Me bañé, me puse la ropa que había alistado la noche anterior, y me alise el cabello. Cuando ya estaba lista, hasta ahora eran las cuatro y media; no sabía qué hacer en los quince minutos que me quedaban, así que me puse a ver un álbum de fotos de cuando era pequeña, cuando siempre tenía una sonrisa que desapareció el día que murió mi madre.

Al escuchar mi celular, vi que ya solo faltaba un cuarto para las cinco, así que cogí mis maletas y bajé a donde estaban mis amigos.

- Hey Bella, te estábamos esperando.

- Si, ya me di cuenta. Nos vamos antes de que despierte el señor Swan. - Así pasamos el camino al aeropuerto de Port Ángeles.

- Adios Bella, te vamos a extrañar mucho. - dijo Jane sollozando en mi hombro.

- yo también chicos, los amo. Llámenme todos los días. Los llamó cuando aterrice.

- Okey, te queremos Bella cuídate mucho, mucho- dijo Emily abrazándome.

- Adiós hermanita, la pasamos muy bien ayer. Salúdame a tus primos, y diles que tienen algo pendiente con migo - me liberé de su abrazo para mirarlo con interrogación- cosas de hombres, Bells.

- Claro, adiós Alec cuídame mucho a esta pequeña, que no sufra; sino te haré llorar.

_Pasajeros del vuelo 531, con destino a San José por favor ingresar a la puerta uno._

- Bueno, adiós chicos. Los amo- les dije, y ellos dijeron un "nosotros también".

Así caminé a lo que parecía mi nueva vida con mis primos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas. Vale sé que me demore casi un mes en actualizar pero fue porque estamos en final de bimestre y no he tenido tiempo.<strong>

**Haber chicas como les pareció el capitulo, si les gusto la sorpresa que les tenia (era la pelea y el rencuentro entre Alec y Jane me pareció tan tierno y sé que ninguna se lo esperaba) déjenme sus review con la opinión del capítulo, saben que me alegra cada vez q los leo me siento muy pero muy feliz y más cuando son sus opiniones.**

**Gracias a Andru1998 y a Tecupi por sus review y a las chicas que dejan su granito de arena en las alertas y favoritos, pero si no es mucho pedir me gustaría que me dejaran un review para agradecérselos.**

**A las chicas que aun no se han unido al grupo de facebook el link esta en mi perfil igual que el trailer de la historia.**

**Sin más nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Angie Cullen Melark **


	9. vacaciones

**DISCLAIRMER: los personajes no son míos son de nuestra quería Stephanie Meyer, gracias a mi beta Aleja Rodriguez por ayudarme a corregir mis errores, espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8: vacaciones<p>

_Pasajeros por favor abrochen sus cinturones, comenzaremos el descenso. _

Llevaba casi tres horas en el avión, y lo mejor de todo es que dentro de poco me podía bajar. Sin embargo, durante casi todo el viaje estuve pensando en mis amigos; me planteé la posibilidad de cambiar de estilo, pero la deseche, ya había cambiado mi estilo en nueva york. Volveré a ser la misma que era en Nueva York, seré tímida y evitar relaciones sociales al máximo; tratare de no encariñarme mucho con mis nuevos amigos (esperando que haga más y que no sean una basura, como Victoria).

- Señorita, podría abrocharse el cinturón, ya vamos a descender.

- ¡Oh, lo siento!, no me di cuenta- le dije a la azafata apenada y abrochando el cinturón.

- Gracias, y que tenga una buena estadía- sin decir más se fue.

Pocos segundos después sentí que el avión empezaba a atracar en el aeropuerto.

Busqué mi equipaje y esperé que mis primos llegaran, ya que minutos antes de que el avión despegara los llamé para decirles que en tres horas llegaría, aunque creo que se les olvido.

- Disculpe señorita, ¿de casualidad es usted la princesa Isabella?- dijo una voz grave, que deduje era Jacob.

- Disculpe a mi hermano princesa, pero de lo hermosa que está, casi ni la reconocemos- dijo Jasper.

- Disculpas aceptadas - dije con un tono de realeza- pero lo que no les disculpo es que hayan llegado media hora tarde- les dije dándole a cada uno un calvazo.

- Discúlpenos su alteza, pero a este idiota que tengo al lado, se le había olvidado que teníamos que recogerla; hasta que llegue yo y le recordé ya era un poco tarde- dijo Jasper.

- Bueno, no importa, ya no se puede retroceder el tiempo- dije rendida.

- Ven aquí mi hermosa princesa- dijo Jacob Dándome un fuerte abrazo y levantándome del piso.

- No la dejes para ti solo, ella también es mi prima. Yo tampoco la he abrazado en mucho tiempo- dijo Jasper tratando de soltarme de los brazos de Jake.

- No, es solo mía.

- Ya Jacob, bájame que me está empezando a faltar el oxigeno- dije tratando de de zafarme de sus brazos.

- Es tan bien, pero sólo porque mi princesa lo pidió- dijo bajándome.

- Hola hermosa, ¿cómo estás?- dijo Jasper dándome un abrazo decente.

- Normal,

- Ese normal no lo había escuchado- dijo Jacob.

- Mi vida no sirve para un "bien", así que simplemente lo dejo en normal- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- Eso se acaba ahora muñeca, ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje?- pregunto Jake.

- Bien, un poco aburrido

- Será lo único "aburrido" que tendrás en estas vacaciones- dijo Jasper pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

- Okay, pero dejemos de hablar de mí, ¿sí?, ¿quée hay de ustedes?, hace años que no nos vemos, así que tienen que contarme varias cosas.

- Nada interesante en nuestras vidas- dijo Jake entrando mis maletas a su hermoso Ford Fiesta azul. Yo los miraba como si fuera una broma- no nos mires así Bella, es cierto. Ni Jasper ni yo tenemos una vida emocionalmente activa, tampoco decimos que somos unos _nerds;_ pero casi siempre nuestra vida se refiere a estudiar, comer, dormir, entrenar, salir con chicas y alguna que otra fiesta.

- Pues me parece indignante, pero me alegro que salgan con chicas, ¿las puedo conocer?- dije con una sonrisa, pero esta desapareció cuando Jake y Jasper cruzaron miradas- no tiene que pasar, pero ustedes dijeron salir con chicas.

- De hecho ya hace más de un año que no tenemos ni una relación formal, todo se remota a una noche- dijo Jake.

- Son unos idiotas, mujeriegos- dije ya sentada en el asiento atrás recostándome a todo lo ancho.

- Bella, por amor a Dios no te han enseñado modales en nueva york. Estás en un auto, no en una cama, además lo acabo de aspirar- dijo Jake.

- Mmm déjame pensar, estuve en un jodido avión durante tres horas, que parecieron ser doce por culpa del niñato malcriado que tenia al lado, y tengo el jodido trasero como un cuadrado por ir en clase turista y ¿ustedes dos vienen a decirme que no me puedo recostar?

- Mmm, Bellita tranquila que yo no he dicho nada- dijo Jasper un poco asustado por mi explicación- puedes acostarte todo lo que quieras.

- Gracias- dije dándole a cada uno un beso en la mejilla que se veían tensas- no tienen por qué tenerme miedo.

- Tememos que te salgas de tus casillas y nos golpees, eso tememos.- dijo Jake un poco asustado.

- Yo jamás me he salido de mis cabales solo por no dejarme hacer lo que yo quiero- dije y Jacob freno fuertemente y Jasper volteo bruscamente seguido de Jacob- ¿Qué?

- ¡¿Qué jamás te has salido de tus cabales?!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Bella, por si no recuerdas hace más o menos cinco años, te saliste de tus cabales y terminamos en el hospital por barios moretones.

- ¡Oh, si! Lo siento, pero después de eso aprendieron que no me deben desobedecer. Cuando yo digo ya, es ya- recordé ese momento en el que íbamos a ir al parque acuático, y los chicos se habían demorado cambiándose para ir, yo ya estaba lista, así que fui por las escaleras y los halé de las orejas escaleras abajo. Sin darme cuenta pise mal,como siempre, y me caí faltando casi la mitad de la escalera. Para cuando desperté tenía solo unos pocos moretones, pero al girarme vi que ellos no habían corrido la misma suerte que yo: Jake se había fracturado una pierna y Jasper un brazo, pobres. Pero de eso salió muchos días de películas.

- Llegamos- dijo Jake sonriendo.

- ¿Tan rápido? Tu casa no queda cerca de la universidad.

- Oh, claro que queda cerca, solo a diez minutos por allá- dijo Jasper, señalando hacia la derecha donde se alcanzaban a ver algunas luces.

- Creí que nos íbamos a demorar más.

- Nos demoramos casi una hora en la que estuviste con la mirada perdida- dijo Jake riéndose y ganándose un puño en el hombro- ¡_auch_! Eso dolió.

- Entremos. Mañana tienes que ir a registrarte, creo que Charlie ya envió los papeles.

- ¿Cómo que ya envió los papeles, si ni siquiera he ido?

- Nosotros apenas supimos que venias pedimos los formularios para que ingresaras, y pues se los enviamos a Charlie para que los firmara y los enviara contigo, pero creo que se le olvido y los envió por fax- dijo Jasper entregándome unos papeles.

- Okey, entonces me voy a dormir para mañana ir a inscribirme.

- Okey, descansa- dijeron los dos.

- _Emm,_ chicos, ¿dónde va a quedar mi habitación?

- Segundo piso, giras a la derecha y es la puerta que queda en el fondo- dijo Jake.

- ¿Y las de ustedes?

- La de Jacob queda en la puerta que está girando a la izquierda, y la mía queda en la primera puerta que vez apenas subes las escaleras- dijo Jasper.

- Okey, descansen.

- Lo mismo.

Llegué a mi nueva habitación y era simplemente hermosa: las paredes pintadas de blanco y con estampados de muchas formas y colores, la cama era una sencilla con juego de cama blanco y cojines. Dejé mi bolso de mano en el piso y me dirigí a una puerta, me encontré con un hermoso baño pintado de un rosa oscuro, con una bañera pequeña de color blanco. Había un ventanal al frente del lava manos, eso es algo diferente, pero en si el baño era muy juvenil.

Se veía tan apetitosa la bañera que no lo pensé dos veces, me desvestí y me metí. Gracias a mis primos había espuma y sales, creo que sabían que lo primero que haría al llegar seria tomar un relajante baño, puse música de mi _Ipod _y sin más me sumí en un relajante baño que en poco tiempo me hizo quedar dormida.

- ¡BELLA!, ¡DESPIERTA!, ¿ESTAS BIEN?- dijo Jasper sacudiéndome.

- ¿Qué pasó?- pregunté anonadada, ya que no me encontraba en la bañera, sino en la hermosa y acolchada cama, con una pequeña bata de baño.

- Creíamos que estabas ahogándote, golpeamos muchas veces a tu puerta y no respondías. Así que entramos y vimos que estabas debajo del agua, al ver que no estabas respirando te sacamos rápido. Nos diste un gran susto- dijo Jasper un poco más tranquilo.

- Lo siento, estaba muy cansada y me queda dormida. En serio lo siento, no los quería molestar el primer día.

- No te preocupes, pero para la próxima sólo no te quedes dormida en el baño- dijo Jake con tono burlón.

- No me molestes, estaba cansada y…- en ese momento mi cerebro hizo _clic_- estaba desnuda cuando me entré a bañar, ¡¿me vieron desnuda?! ¡QUE PERVERTIDOS! - dije tapándome con las mantas de la cama. Y ellos sólo rieron- No se reían tarados, no es gracioso.

- Claro que si primita, te hemos visto desnuda más de lo que tú crees, y en este momento te avergüenzas, aunque no has cambiado mucho desde de los diez- comentó Jasper, ganándose que le lanzara un cojín- ¡oye!, no seas brusca.

- Claro como a ti no te ven desnudo, después te dice que te estuvieron viendo y mirando cuanto cambiaste en diez años.

- Lo sentimos, pero si te sirve de consuelo no vimos casi nada porque cogimos una toalla para envolverte y no mirar, así que no te enojes- dijo Jake.

- Esta bien, gracias por no dejarme morir- dije dándole a cada uno un beso en la mejilla- ahora lárguense, quiero dormir.

- Okey primita, descansa y por favor, no hagas nada imprudente mientras no estamos cerca- Dijo Jake con una sonrisa saliendo de mi habitación.

- Que descansen- dije mientras me acurrucaba en mi camita, estaba tan cansada que me dormí al instante.

.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano, milagrosamente sin ninguna consecuencia por casi ahogarme en la noche; me puse un _short_ de _jean_, una camisa de tirantes y sandalias.

- Buenos días- dije mientras entraba a la cocina.

- Buenos días princesa, ¿cómo amaneciste? ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Jacob estrechándome.

- ¡Eh!, bien, mucho mejor, gracias.

- Buenos días- dijo Jasper entrando en la cocina en calzoncillos.

- Buenos días- dijimos Jacob y yo.

- Te ves bien- dijo Jas escaneándome con la mirada.

- Gracias- dije con una sonrisa- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? Ustedes me dijeron que iban a ser unas vacaciones muy divertidas.

- Es una sorpresa- dijo Jake con una sonrisa que traspasó a Jasper.

- Okey, entonces cámbiense rápido y los veo en media hora en el carro, ¿entendido?- ambos asintieron con susto- así me gusta. Voy a estar en mi habitación si me necesitan.

- ¿No vas a desayunar?- dijo Jasper sentándose en la mesa de la cocina.

- Eh, si claro a eso venia- dije sirviéndome huevos y café.

- No me sirves a mi- dijo Jasper haciendo un puchero.

- No, sírvete tú. Toma - le dije entregándole la cuchara.

- Que mala eres, me vengaré hoy - ya con eso sabia a donde me llevarían.

Cuarenta minutos después estábamos en la playa.

- Dije que me iba a vengar- dijo Jasper cogiéndome como un saco de papas, y llevándome al mar, donde me soltó en lo mas hondo. ¡Lo odio! Sabe que odio no tocar el suelo cuando estoy nadando.

- Eres un idiota- le dije salpicándolo con agua.

Así pasaron las mejores vacaciones de mi vida ,hasta ahora; entre risas, golpes, comida y fiestas. Fueron muy especiales gracias a mis primos.

.

.

Pov Edward

Había pasado una semana desde que llegamos de los Angeles. Ya teníamos todo listo: matriculas para la universidad, los autos y las amigas de Alice.

- Edward vamos- dijo Alice, ya que teníamos planeado un día de hermanos en la playa para solucionar el problema con Emmet.

- Ya voy- dije tomando mi maleta y colgándomela en el brazo .

- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir?- pregunto Emmet con fastidio. Ha tenido esa actitud toda la semana, encerrándose en su habitación y sólo salir para comer y hacer ejercicio. Mi hermana ya estaba harta de esa actitud y decidió que era hora de dejar el papel de niño pequeño.

- Porque se me da la hermosa gana. Así que te jodes, te callas y vas- dijo Alice mientras salía de la casa.

- Esta bien- dijo Emmet cerrando la puerta de la casa.

Nos ubicamos en la playa y luego fuimos a nadar. Fue una tarde reconciliadora, gracias a que al final, después de que Emmet hiciera su rabieta, cedió.

- Emmet, por favor, deja de actuar como un niño. Edward ya dijo que lo sentía, aunque no fuera cierto- dijo Alice, diciendo lo último muy bajito solo para ella, aunque yo estaba a su lado y pude escuchar.

- Alice, como a ti no te dijeron: "eres el peor hermano, y ya no te considero el mío".

- Sé que eso te debió haber dolido, pero todos estábamos enfadados ese día y no sabíamos lo que decíamos. ¿Verdad Edward?- yo solo asentí - Ves, Edward ya se disculpó. Ahora deja de ser un niño, y dense un abrazo de hermanos que se aman y se quieren mucho- ambos dudamos y ninguno dio el primer paso- ¡AHORA!

Con el grito de Alice ambos nos unimos en un abrazo fraternal, al cual poco después Alice se unió.

.

Al día siguiente ya era el momento de entrar a la universidad. Me daba flojera entrar. Ustedes se preguntaran ¿qué voy a estudiar? Mi papá había querido que estudiara administración de empresas, para que manejara la empresa familiar; sin embargo Emmet y yo hicimos el trato de que él se queda con la empresa, y yo estudio lo que se me pegue la regalada gana. Por lo cual decidí que sería medicina.

- ¡Edward, por Dios santo! ¿No te has levantado? Tus hermanos ya están bañándose, y tú aún en la cama- dijo Zoraida entrando en mi habitación y halando mis cobijas- anda niño levántate.

- Ya voy nana, ya voy- dije estirándome en la cama y levantándome.

- Edward, al fin te levan…- dijo Alice en el corredor- ¡EDWARD, POR DIOS, VÍSTETE. ESTO NO ES UNA PLAYA NUDISTA!- que mierda acaba de decir Alice… Carajo estoy desnudo en frente de mi hermana.

- No mires- digo corriendo hacia el baño.

Carajo, se me había olvidado que anoche hacia tanto calor que me quite todo, y todo es todo.

.

POV BELLA

- Estoy lista- dije apareciendo en el comedor con un _leggins_, una camisa larga de tirantes, unos botines, y el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo.

- Estas preciosa, princesa - dijo Jacob, quien vestía un _jean,_ una camisa blanca y unos C_onverse_.

- Gracias, tú también estás muy guapo, ¿dónde está Jas?

- Cepillándose los dientes. Ven y desayunas, ya casi nos vamos.

- Tengo miedo- dije para mi misma, por desgracia Jacob escuchó.

- ¿De qué?

- De… no sé. De muchas cosas.

- Si son muchas cosas debes dejarlas atrás, no te van a hacer daño y de eso me encargo yo - dijo Jake sonriéndome- ahora levanta la cabeza mi hermosa princesa- dijo levantándomela –y sonríe que el día apenas comienza- dijo regalándome una sonrisa reconfortadora.

- Es lo que haré - dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

- Así me gusta, no sufras. Mientras yo esté jamás vas a sufrir, ¿me entendiste?

- Si, te quiero muchísimo- dije abrazándolo.

- Oigan, ¿para mí no hay abrazo? - dijo Jasper a la entrada de la cocina.

- No, porque tú no ayudaste- dijo Jake.

- Okey, me largo y se tienen que ir a la universidad caminando, porque yo me llevo tu carro.

- No puedes hacerlo, yo tengo las llaves.

- Claro que no, a menos que no sean estas- dijo elevando unas llaves, con una llavero de una calavera.

- ¿Que demonios Jasper? ¿De dónde las sacaste?

- Anoche, mientras estabas durmiendo, te las saqué.

- ¡Eres un hijo de mi madre!

- Y tu hermano - dijo Jasper.

- Yo no dije nada, Jas - dije con un puchero.

- Está bien princesa, a ti sí te espero - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Eres un pendejo- dijo Jacob.

- Ah, pues este pendejo no te va a llevar si no te apuras.

- Ya vengo- dijo un malhumorado Jacob, subiendo las escaleras.

.

Ya estaba en mi nueva universidad, es gigante.

- Bueno princesa, hasta aquí te trajo el tren- dijo Jas apagando el motor del auto.

- Gracias.

- No hay que. Espero que tengas un bonito día- dijo Jas, lo siguiente que hicieron fue abrazarme.

- Hola chicos- dijo Jacob saliendo de nuestro abrazo grupal.

- Hola Jacob, hey Jasper- dijo un chico saludando a mis primos- y… ¿Quién es esta hermosa jovencita?- pregunta con una sonrisa irónica, encantadora y agobiante.

- Ella es mi prima, Bella- dijo Jas- y te prohíbo acercarte a ella.

- Hola, soy Bella- dije con una sonrisa, iba a hacer amigos, y él me generaba confianza.

- Hola Bella, soy David- dijo cogiéndome la mano y dejando un suave beso en ella.

No me había detenido a observarlo, tenía una camiseta negra, un _jean _negro y unas _vans_ también negras (me encanta que use todo de negro).

David era no muy alto, cabello negro ondulado, pómulos bien definidos, unos labios no muy carnosos pero igualmente sexis, no era tan musculoso pero igual cuando se cruzaba de brazos se podían ver los músculos de sus brazos. Por Dios, ¡que hombre!

- Un gusto conocerte David, ¿Qué estudias?

- Diseño gráfico, ¿y tú?

- Medicina.

- Gran carrera, ¿ya viste tu horario?

- Si, tengo anatomía ¿y tú?

- Historia del arte.

- Okey, me tengo que ir- le digo a mis primos y a David- nos vemos en el almuerzo, adiós David.

- Adiós, Bella.

Caminaba por el campus observando mi nuevo entorno, cuando me tropecé con una chica y ambas caímos al suelo.

- ¡Oh, por dios! Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo- digo roja como un tomate.

- No importa, yo también iba un poco distraída- dice la chica quitándose la tierra de su _jean_.

- Lo siento, por cierto soy Bella- dije extendiéndole mi mano.

- Hola, soy Rosalie - dijo la rubia con una sonrisa- ¿Eres nueva?

- Si, acabo de llegar de nueva york, ¿y tú?

- No, yo ya he estado aquí. Voy en segundo semestre de administración de empresas, ¿y tú?

- Medicina.

- Bueno, me voy. Un gusto conocerte Bella.

- También fue un gusto, hasta luego Rosalie- Me despedí de Rosalie y me dirigí a la facultad de medicina.

Al llegar a mi clase lo primero que veo es una multitud de chicas cerca de algo o alguien, lo cual no me dejan ver. Me da igual y me siento en un puesto vacío lejos de la multitud.

- Buenos días jóvenes, mi nombre es John Bonnet- dijo un señor de mas o menos treinta y cinco años de edad - este semestre los acompañaré con la materia de anatomía. Espero que estén a gusto con migo. Señoritas, por favor siéntense- las chicas apenadas toman asiento lo más cerca del chico al que estaban asfixiando. No me pareció gran cosa, por lo que estaba de espaldas a mí. Igualmente no le prestaría atención.

.

- Bien jóvenes, ya pueden irse- dijo el señor Bonnet.

Al salir del aula me tropecé con un pie, lo cual no creo que haya sido sin intención. Por desgracia no había salido todo el mundo, y los pocos que estaban cerca se empezaron a reír de mi, no saben lo roja que estaba.

- ¡Idiota, ¿qué te pasa?!- le grité al chico que antes había estado rodeado por la multitud de chicas

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Acaso no viste que mi hermoso pie estaba estirado? - dijo el muy engreído y pendejo, aunque no estaba nada mal, chico- ahora vas a tener que darme tu número para demandarte.

- Eres un idiota, te daré mi numero cuando llueven rosas- dije mostrándole mi dedo medio.

- Tan hermosa y grosera- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Jódete- sin decir más salí hacia mi siguiente clase, química.

El mundo me odia. Es increíble lo que veo, el mismo chico que vi en anatomía esta aquí. ¡Mátenme! ¿Alguien tiene una navaja? Dejé la mía en Forks. _Que no me vea, que no me vea_.

- Creería que me estas siguiendo- dijo el muy pendejo, y por desgracia se sentó al lado mío

- Hay mas puestos a en el aula, no sólo es que está al lado mío- digo lo mas fríamente posible.

- El país es libre, y yo puedo hacer lo que se me antoje. Si me quiero sentar aquí lo haré, ¿tienes algún problema?

- Si, muchos- dije lanzándole dagas por los ojos.

- Pues te jodes, yo me quedo aquí

- Haz lo que quieras.

- Me llamo Edward, ¿y tú?

- ¿Qué te importa?

- Hola "¿qué te importa?"- no dije nada mas.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok chicas lo siento, siento haberme demorado eternidad y media pero uno no tenia imaginación al principio y dos casi no tengo tiempo discúlpenme.<strong>

**Bueno dejando las disculpas, que tal les pareció el capitulo, déjenme un review para saber si les gusto o no.**

**p: chicas si podrían hacerle el grandisimo favor a una amiga de darle me gusta a esta foto por favor, ella se los agradecería en el alma**

** www .facebook photo. php?fbid=73 6937 759694 30 1& set=o.266043 270479&ty pe= 1 (sin espacios)**

**Gracias por leernos no leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Angie Cullen Mellark**


	10. que te importa

**DISCLAIRMER: los personajes no son míos son de nuestra quería Stephanie Meyer, gracias a mi beta Aleja Rodriguez por ayudarme a corregir mis errores, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO 9: Que te importa

POV EDWARD

Salí rápido del baño y me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme. Escogí una camiseta blanca, un jean negro, unos tennis negros, lentes de sol y mi gorra negra.

- Estás muy guapo, mi niño- dijo Zoraida apretándome los cachetes.

- Gracias.

- Ya estoy lista- dijo Alice mientras entraba a la cocina- ¿Cómo me veo?

- Te ves bien- dije.

Alice tenía un short, un esqueleto blanco y unos vans verdes.

- ¿Sólo bien? Tengo que ir a cambiarme- respondió.

- Alice, estás bien; ya déjate así- dije fastidiado. Todos los días era lo mismo.

- Mi niña, estás hermosa- dijo Zoraida.

- Gracias.

- Hola familia- dijo Emmet- Alice me dijo que vio a Eddie.

- Alice- gruñí.

- Lo siento, pero fue algo traumático y tenía que contarle a alguien. Y como no tengo amigas.

- Como sea- dije rodando los ojos- ¿ya nos vamos?

- Si Don gruñón.

Salimos de la casa, cada uno en su auto, eso me favoreció porque pude demorarme un poco más.

- Mi niño, espérame un segundo. - dijo Zoraida saliendo de la casa.

- Dime.

- Cuídate por favor, y tenle paciencia a tus hermanos.

- Okey- dije subiendo al auto.

Media hora después estaba aparcando mi volvo en el parqueadero de la universidad. Como ya era costumbre, todas las chicas voltearon a verme cuando baje del auto, no les di importancia y seguí mi camino a la facultad de medicina.

Al llegar me senté en una de las sillas del frente, a medida que llegaban las chicas se me iban acercando más y más, hasta que llego una que ni siquiera le importó que estuviera ahí. Cuando llegó el profesor Bennet todas las chicas se fueron a sus sillas, así pude verla con mayor claridad. La chica no era tan alta, pálida, cabello café, muy bonita.

Cuando termino la clase para llamar su atención le hice zancadilla.

- ¡Idiota,¿qué te pasa?!- me gritó frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Acaso no viste que mi hermoso pie estaba estirado?- dije con un tono egocéntrico - ahora vas a tener que darme tu número para demandarte- dije sacando mi celular.

- Eres un idiota. Te daré mi número cuando llueven rosas- dijo mostrándome el dedo medio.

- Tan hermosa y tan grosera- dije con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Jódete- sin decir más salió de la clase. Ahora ¿Qué clase tenia? Química… mmm algo me dice que voy a encontrármela de nuevo?

Tal como lo imagine, la chica estaba entrando a química cuando llegué

- Creería que me estás siguiendo- dije acercándome y sentándome en la silla que tenia al lado.

- Hay más puestos en el aula, no sólo el que está a mi lado- dijo apretando la mandíbula.

- El país es libre y yo puedo hacer lo que se me pegue la gana; y si me quiero sentar aquí lo haré, ¿tienes algún problema?- dije estirándome en la silla.

- Si, muchos- dijo lanzándome dagas por los ojos.

- Pues te jodes, porque yo me quedo aquí- dije acomodándome más de lo que ya estaba.

- Haz lo que quieras - dijo rodando los ojos.

- Me llamo Edward, ¿y tú?- dije tendiéndole la mano.

- Que te importa.

- Hola "que te importa"- dije regalándole una sonrisa de medio lado. Este seria un año muy largo.

.

Después de encontrármela en casi todas las clases, supe que se llamaba Isabella Swan, me sonaba el apellido pero no recordaba de donde.

Al salir de mi última clase me encontré con mis hermanos en mi auto.

- Hola Ed, ¿cómo te fue en el primer día?- dijo Alice colgándose en mi cuello.

- Bien y ¿a ti?- dije subiéndome y devolviendo el abrazo.

- Bien. Ya encontré una amiga cuando fui a recoger a Emmet- dijo dándole un puño.

- Es muy linda- dijo Emmet entre los dientes.

- Sólo llevaba unas horas con Emmet y ya lo tenía comiendo de su mano.

- Okey, vamos que Zoraida nos está esperando- dije buscando las llaves de mi auto.

- Hoy voy a salir con Rose- dijo Alice subiendo a su auto.

- Me alegro de que ya tengas amigas. Yo también encontré una amiga muy particular, se llama "que te importa"- dije soltando una carcajada al acordarme de nuestro encuentro en química.

- "¿Qué te importa?"- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Se llama Isabella Swan, pero ella me dijo que se llamaba "que te importa".

- Algo me dice que me va a caer muy bien- dijo Alice saltando.

- A mi también- dijo Emmet estirándose.

Alice nos habló de su primer día hasta que llegamos a la casa.

- Si Alice, tuviste un gran día.

- Ed, estás celoso porque no pudiste hacer muchos amigos igual que yo- dijo sacándome la lengua.

- Como sea- dijo Emmet- vamos que huele a pasta, ya me dio hambre.

.

POV BELLA

Este año va a hacer súper largo, ese maldito niñato está en todas mis clases de la mañana, que estrés.

En el almuerzo me encontré con los chicos, David y los compañeros de equipo de mis primos, que estaban sentados en la mesa más grande de toda la cafetería.

- ¡HOLA, BELLS!- gritaron mis primos cuando llegué a la mesa.

- Chicos, ¿pueden gritar mas alto? Creo que en China no los escucharon.

- Claro- dijeron preparándose para gritar- ¡HO…

- No digan nada- dije sentándome en medio de Jake y Jas- ¿Cómo les fue?

- Bien y ¿a ti?- dijo Jake comiendo un pedazo de su hamburguesa.

- No muy bien- dije cogiendo mi manzana.

- ¿A quién hay que matar?- dijo Jasper levantándose de la mesa y poniendo las manos en puños.

- Ven acércate- dije haciéndole señas de decirle un secreto- se llama Edward Cullen- dije con un toque de mafiosa- tenemos que eliminarlo antes del amanecer, yo diría torturarlo con Tania hasta que pida piedad.

- Claro mi señora, sus deseos son nuestras ordenes- dijo cogiendo a Jacob por el cuello.

- Lo tendrá muerto para el amanecer, señorita Swan- dijo Jacob haciendo su mano en forma de pistola y disparando a lo lejos.

- Bueno, ya nos divertimos y asustamos así que…-dijo Jas viendo a nuestro público lo más lejos de nosotros- ¿que te hizo el chico para quieras mandarlo con Tania?

- Es un asco, me hizo zancadilla, frente a toda la clase.

- Yo me uno a la matanza- dijo David cogiendo su arma imaginaria, esto se volvió la mafia italiana.

- Te necesitamos al amanecer en la casa del idiota para amarrarlo y golpearlo con nuestras propias manos- dijo Jasper acomodándose el sombrero… alto, ¿de dónde saco ese sombrero?

- Ya paren con la mafia que estoy empezando a creerlo- dijo uno de los chicos del equipo- y dame mi sombrero, Jasper- dijo rapándoselo de la cabeza y poniéndoselo.

- Lo siento Eric, pero el maldito se metió con la princesa así que debe morir.

Después del inconveniente de la mafia italiana de mis primos fui a mis últimas tres clases y lo bueno fue que no me encontré al niñato de Edward en el resto del día.

Al terminar fui a recoger a Jacob, me encontré con Rosalie saliendo del salón de mi primo.

- Bella, hola.

- Hola, Rose.

- Oye, ¿harás algo en la tarde? Quiero invitarte a salir hoy de compras- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Mmm... no me gustan mucho las compras, pero si me gustaría salir- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

- Dame tu número y te llamo para saber en dónde recogerte.

- Claro- le di mi número y ella me dio el de suyo- me llamas. Tengo que irme, mi primo me está esperando.

- Bien, chao Bella. Nos vemos mas tarde- dijo saliendo del edificio.

- ¡BELLS!- dijo Jacob elevándome y dando vueltas.

- ¡Jacob, bájame!- dije golpeándolo- la gente está viendo.

- Ya, ya, deja de golpearme- dijo bajándome

- Voy a salir en la tarde con una nueva amiga- dije caminando hacia la salida.

- Me alegro de que estés haciendo amigos.

- Si yo también. ¿Qué tal tú?

- ¿YO? Nada.

- Vamos, tengo hambre- dije cuando salí corriendo.

.

Rose me llamo y me dijo que me recogería cuando fuera por una amiga.

- Hola Rose.

- Hola Bella, mira, ella es la pequeña duende- dijo presentándome a la chica del asiento del copiloto- Alice.

- Hola Bella, un placer conocerte- dijo saltando del asiento para saludarme.

- Hola Alice, lo mismo digo.

- ¿Cómo es tu nombre completo?

- Isabella Swan.

- Tú eres la famosísima "que te importa".

- ¿Disculpa?

- Jajaja mi hermano dijo que te llamas "que te importa".

- No jodas, ¿eres hermana del niñato?

- ¿Edward? Jajaja si.

- Dime que tú no eres igual de rara a él.

- No, soy algo mejor. Al menos no soy maleducada.

- Bien, dejemos de hablar del maleducado de tu hermano y vamos al centro comercial.

- Chicas esperen, dejé mi celular en mi habitación- dije buscándolo- ¿entran?

- Okay- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

- Chicos dejé mi celular en mi habitación pueden abrirme, y por favor pónganse ropa que entro con unas amigas- dije tocando el timbre.

- Nos debiste haber dicho eso antes- dijo Jas abriendo la puerta- hola señori…- dejo de hablar cuando vio a Alice.

- ¡JASPER!, te dije que te vistieras cuando salí.

- Owww- dijo en susurro el pequeño duende.

- Jas, muévete que voy a traer mi celular- dije quitándolo de la puerta- chicas sigan y siéntense en la sala. No me demoro- dije subiendo a mi habitación.

¿Dónde dejé ese aparato?… Lo encontré. ¡Que raro! Tengo un mensaje.

Hola "que te importa" como estas ;) ED

¿Cómo carajos este loco consiguió mi número?

.

**Hoooolaaaa chicas**

**Siento haber demorado tanto con el capitulo se que les dije que lo tendría antes de año nuevo pero pasaron unas cosas y no pude terminarlo pero por fin lo tengo listo**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Me merezco un review?**

**Okay por si no se han dado cuenta… amo la bendita mafia! Y tenia que agregar algo a la historia así sea por juego.**

**Para las que se preguntan quien es Tania lo sabrán en unos cuantos capítulos.**

**Muchísimas gracias por esperar y aun estar aquí, enserio las quiero demasiado por esperarme tanto.**

**Besos **

**Angie Cullen Mellark**


End file.
